


Broken Meets Broken

by MeganDeMicco



Series: Megan Grey [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Child Abuse, Cussing, F/M, Fights, Multi, Mutant Powers, Past Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganDeMicco/pseuds/MeganDeMicco
Summary: When Megan finally left her abusive home and found a new family,  life couldn't be better but when one nightmare makes her relive her worst moments all she wakes up to was flames and ashes. Megan soon gets help from a group of freaks like her called the mutant underground. Can she finally find happiness with the mutant underground and a boy with dangerous power?𝘿𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙧I don't own The Gifted and/or anything in their universe. I also don't own any images, song, or GIFS in the story.
Relationships: Andy Strucker/Original Female Character(s), Lauren Strucker/Wes
Series: Megan Grey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199555
Kudos: 3





	1. Home Not So Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors   
> If you want visuals of what Megan's powers or location please visit volleyballmegan on Wattpad

TW: ABUSE 

For as long as I remember it has been me and my dad. I don't remember a time when it wasn't just us and his beers. He didn't use to drink so much or hit so much but every day seems to be worse. For about three years I have been working and saving up to get out of this shit hole. I know I can't get enough money to get a place but I got enough to get out of this town and get food. Today would be the day I get the last of my money that I need to get out. Getting home from the dinner felt longer than ever but it was worth the wait. Downtown Atlanta wasn't too bad as long as you knew how to fight and lie. When I finally got home I was meant with screams from my father something about not getting home early enough to get all the chores done. I went to my room to put my paycheck in my bag and making sure that everything was in place to leave tonight. I had tickets to a one-way bus to a well known homeless shelter and thirty dollars. My dad would pass out around 10 o'clock, and the bus leaves at 11:15. I went out of my room to go get some pizza and a soda just to be on a somewhat full stomach. It soon was 10:10 and my plan was a go. I slowly walked to my front door and closed it shut but quietly. I then ran, ran faster than I ever had but I felt free for a few minutes I felt only the air on my face and forgot all my troubles. I got to the bus stop right at 11:00. Waiting was the worst part of my plan, anxiety didn't like how it felt to just stop and wait when my father could be coming to get me. Not soon enough the bus to upper Atlanta got there. The bus was empty except for the friendly-looking bus driver. I choose to sit at the front near him, I felt safer with him than I have with my father. I tried my best to stay awake to see my own personal hell fly past me in streaks but my eyes betrayed me.


	2. Welcoming

I woke up to a slight shove and quickly I ducked, getting ready for a hit but, no-hit came. I opened my eyes to the bus driver looking sad and tired said "this is your stop" he said. I slowly got up from the seat and start putting the address to the homeless shelter in my phone. I slowly walked in the direction of the shelter with music playing in the background.   
https://youtu.be/tIKQqvt-sWM

It felt nice to finally relax and not look over my shoulder. I soon got to the shelter many people of all ages were there, I soon found an empty spot and set up my sleeping bag and pillow. I sat up against the wall and looked around. My thoughts didn't get far when all of a sudden many voices got louder but it seemed that nobody was talking that loud. It stopped once I took a deep breath and calmed down. I guess most people didn't hear the same thing because no one else seemed to be bothered by screams and too many voices to count. One little boy seemed to notice my discomfort though. He seemed to care about my well being if though we never meant. Ever so often he would ask "are you ok" or "are you hurting". One day I was sitting down and he came over and saw my sketchbook almost falling out of my bag and asked to see it but I felt like everything in the book was too dark or too true. That day I met my family, I met his mom, Kelly, and sister and they welcomed me with open arms. I learned that the boy's name was Eric and he was only six years old, His mom was on the young side but looked very mature but under her mask, she was the funniest person ever. Eric's sister was pretty quiet but was very helpful and encouraging.

One Month Later

I realized I was different not different looking but my genes were different. At first, I was scared to tell my family that I had powers but when I did they didn't seem scared they just accepted me and promised to help me figure out what I can do. Kelly took me to an abandoned building and to try moving stuff with my mind, and little things I could move like pebbles or pipes but bigger things where very difficult to move. We also realized I could make things in my hand with my powers, I first was able to make a horse made of this red mist but I then realized I could make the horse hop off my hand at run freely around the building. This trick was then the only way Eric could sleep and get my family relaxed. Today we practiced my telekinesis and I was able to move a car about two feet off the ground and to the other side of the building. After that, though the voices came back but not so bad it was only a few voices but once I focused on one I pretty much yelled "I CAN READ MINDS"! Eric was most excited and wanted to test it immediately, while Kelly was astounded.

"I don't know how to control when I do but when I focus on one person's mind it's like I can see their whole life," I said smiling I feel so happy and free

Eric suddenly blurted out multiply questions. "Guess what number I am thinking?" "What is my favorite animal?" "Wait do I have powers?" it was very funny seeing him try to make something move, it looked more like he was trying to shit but we don't "talk about it".

TW: ABUSE

After trying a few times to read Eric's mind I learned its favorite animal was a dog and he has a "little" addiction to blueberries, we went to bed. I woke up in my old bedroom with a nasty alcohol smell. I was going to get up when suddenly my dad came into my room and started screaming and running toward me. He got on the bed and started punching me, one by one harder and harder. It wouldn't stop. The bruises never lasted longer than a minute but the hits still hurt like a bitch. I woke up to me screaming but no one was near me. I looked around and saw that there were no people and the shelter looked like just steel in random places. The bricks of the building were gone and were turned to ash, so were the people. "ERIC, MOM, HAYLEY(SISTER)" I screamed but no one answered. I then heard sirens many sirens, I ran, faster than ever before. I was now scared and alone and I never worked when with fear, when I was young I would hide in a cupboard or under my bed and wait till my father left or gave up looking but I don't think the police is going to stop looking. I hid in the abandoned building where I practiced my abilities. I knew I couldn't outrun them but I knew I could try to slow them down. I stopped three feet from the entrance door of the building and focused everything on the ground and thought of a brick wall. The ground started shaking and the concrete floor started cracking, a brick wall suddenly came out of the ground, I used all my might and pushed it against the door. I was getting ready to turn around and run but two people looking astonished were already there.


	3. My Savors?

There was a girl with black hair with a concerned but interested expression and a Mexican man with a scared expression, just staring at the wall I created and looked at me. I didn't know what to do but try to defend myself. I looked at my hands a saw I can create the red mist but in a ball.

"Woah Woah Woah," Said the man "Look we are not here to hurt you, we can help you!"

"Woah Woah Woah," Said the man "Look we are not here to hurt you, we can help you!"

"Who are you and what do you mean help me, I am not going to be tested like some animal!?"I pretty much yelled and cried out.

Suddenly the girl with black hair grabbed a pole from the ground without touching it and explained, "We are like you, and if you want to stay free and not be in jail you need to come with us." For a second I felt relive and let go of the red mist. I looked behind me a saw the police lights getting closer and closer, I looked back to the man and girl and gave them a nod. The three of us ran and suddenly another man came and looked at us. I stopped in my tracks not knowing if this strange man was like us or a policeman off duty. They noticed this and gave me a second nod implying he is with them. Now all four of us were in a beat-up truck and driving away from town. This was the first time I got to be in silence and think. I started to cry realizing I just killed the only people that cared for me and everyone in the shelter people I never knew just looking for a safe place like I was looking for, I killed them without even trying. 

The black-haired girl noticed this and said "You didn't mean it." in a calm and reassuring tone. 

I looked at her with tears rolling down my cheek. She gave a smile and said, "I am Lorna, this is Marco and John." Pointing at the driver and passenger. "What is your name?" I was hesitant but I guess if I want to control my powers they are the only chance I got. "Megan, Megan Grey". Lorna then gave me a tissue and said"Well Megan, we are a group called the Mutant Underground and we help mutants like you. I have to say though I have never seen someone make a brick wall out of the ground." I chuckled a little at the comment. "That is not all I can do and I didn't know I could do that either." All three of them turned around and said, "What else can you do?" "Well I have telepathy, telekinesis, and I guess I can make things using my mind, and make things...disintegrate," I said that with uncertainly. They all looked very surprised that I knew all of this. We didn't get to talk more in the truck because we came to a stop which led to someone I am guessing another mutant opened a gate to an abandoned-looking building.

Marco and John got out of the car and then Lorna got out and wrapped her arm around Marco's waist, I got out last and stopped just outside the building to take it all in

Marco and John got out of the car and then Lorna got out and wrapped her arm around Marco's waist, I got out last and stopped just outside the building to take it all in. "Hey, Meg you coming". Marco said "Yeah...sorry" Walking in was like walking into the homeless shelter, everyone had a story and a past but everyone was different, everyone was like me. Many children were there and many were practicing the power or trying to at least. Thoughts yet again interrupted by John. "Hey...um... how did you get away from the cops so fast I mean from what I was told you got away faster than most mutants at..." fifteen" I interrupted John "yeah fifteen" John said in a shy tone. "I used to live downtown so fighting and running are a starter pack for me" "Oh... why did you leave?" I didn't want to answer that question but I had a feeling I would have to tell someone but I didn't want to tell John, I don't know why but he doesn't seem like the best person to tell. "I know a little fighting but I would love to learn more so I am not so dependent on my abilities," I said avoiding the question. "Um... I can teach you if you want but I don't want to hurt you or make you have bruises." John said "It's ok I heal very fast" I said. For about a whole month me and John practice fighting and everyone has accepted everyone. I am in charge of making the kids ready for bed and get relaxed. Sadly I couldn't just train with John and take care of the little ones, Lorna started to train me and prepared me to fight and protect my self for anything. She first through bricks and tools at me but i started destroying them to easily. With Lorna training me, Lorna, Marcos, and I have created a family like relationship.


	4. Two Months Later

"Come on Megan!! BEAT HIS ASS!!" John and I have been fighting for a few minutes. Some things I learned from fighting with John is he likes planting his feet way too much. I swing my legs so they kick both his feet out and I put my hand on his neck so when I go down he is slammed down and pinned. Like that, I had won. I got up and helped John up and Lorna gave me a bear hug. "You are better than John!!" She whispered and yelled in my ear trying not to tell John. "HEY, I heard that!" We all chuckled a little. "She is even getting better control of her abilities too!" said Lorna "Really?" Marcos said sounding shocked "Why do you sound so shocked!" I said laughing. Suddenly Sage, who is basically a human-computer came in. "You guys need to see this". We followed her into our mini control center and saw a mutant escapee on the news running. Marcos, Lorna, and John all started to get ready. "John I want to help" All three answered in unison "No!" I tried talking back but Lorna gave me the "don't you dare" glare, but before she left I tried to read her mind to say Love you but I didn't get her mind I got someone else's mind but I was reading Lorna. I added up the scenario and figured out that Lorna was pregnant.

It took longer than usual for them to get back. I ran to hug them but stopped in my tracks when I didn't see Lorna with them. "Wheres Lorna?!" I said worrying about what happened. John pulled me to the side of the building and took a deep breath. "She was arrested," he said in a sad voice. "What, how, why. " I said kinda shouting. "Marcos got shot and Lorna turned around and started attacking the cop and then was tazed and took away, that is all that I saw," John said cracking voice. My sadness then turned to anger in seconds. "If you had just let me go this wouldn't have happened, if you had just!" "Just what... gotten arrested too and used you as bait or talk about your past that you have just forgotten about!" "I am sorry but it is the truth," John said in a more calm voice. I took a deep breath and said sorry for yelling at him. We both hugged for a second before a girl with purple hair and green eyes came. "Um... light guy is bleeding a lot. John and I ran inside to Marcos' work station, where he was sitting holding his arm. "Let me see" I looked at the wound but couldn't see if the bullet got out. "I can't heal you if the bullet is still in there, all I can do is take the pain away." I said, "Why don't you just take it out." Marcos said in an annoyed tone. "Because if I don't pull it outright, I could hit a nerve and poof no more feeling in your arm," I said in a more annoyed tone just to be petty. "Fine," he said after thinking for a second. "Arm," I said stretching out my hand. He gave me his arm and I grabbed it and started to think of his pain. Suddenly I felt just a little pain and looked at Marcos seeing him relaxing just a bit. John then got a tin foil bandage and wrapped the wound to stop the bleeding. Once Marcos was bandaged up he started nagging at John about absurd ways to get Lorna out of jail. Again Sage came in telling us to look at the news. Apparently, there was a mutant attack caused by two kids at a school dance. "Well, if it wasn't too hot before, it sure as hell is now." John said looking at Marcos in a disappointing way. "Well, I am going to calm down the kids that are still awake and go to sleep." While pointing at Marcos I said, " Please don't do anything stupid while I am asleep." I walked away and one of the little ones tried to run past me but I caught him and lifted him up on my side so I can put him to sleep. While walking I made a little mist string and put it in the boy's head to make him tired and go to sleep peacefully. I put her in her bed with her mother and looked for any other kids but found none.

When I walked back I saw John and the purple-haired girl talking and suddenly start walking

When I walked back I saw John and the purple-haired girl talking and suddenly start walking. "Megan you're coming with us" I read from John and asked who the girl was, he said her name was Clarice. I smiled and walked over saying hi to Clarice. "So where are we going?" I asked confused why all of a sudden we have to go somewhere. "Marcos took a call from a father trying to get his family to Mexico in exchange for information about Lorna." replied John "Wait, are his kids, the kids from the school?" "Yes, well I think." While John was tracking Marcos, Clarice and I talked a little just so we know what each other can do. He soon tracked them outside a door but sentinel services beat us to them. "Move" I exclaimed, then I backed up and used my powers to unlock the door while John used his strength to pry the door open.


	5. New Family

"OVER HERE, COME ON" I screamed at Marcos and four others, probably the family. All looked my way, looked back at sentinel services, and then ran toward us. Clarise and I were in the lead of the running. Suddenly John stopped to see what they had, then the brown-haired boy tripped but John picked him up. When he was about to run a bot curled up on John's leg. I was running towards him but Marcos got to him first. When Marcos shot the bot it didn't seem to be affected much. When John was freed we all ran like hell. We ran as much as we could but there was a steel door. John tried getting through but he hit it once and said "they are on the other side" Marcos shot the bots with his lasers but they just kept coming. One bot jumped but the blond-haired girl used her powers to guard them. Her powers looked like a honeycomb. The bots just kept getting through her shields. "Clarise make a portal!" I shouted."I can't. I don't know where I am going", Clarise said. "Yes you can its portal or slow death, so let's go!" Once Clarise started I let John encourage her and moved my way up front to help. "Let the bots go." I said. "What!" the blond-haired girl said. "Let them go!" I repeated. The girl let the bots go, and as soon as they were free one tried to jump but I destroyed it before the bot could touch me. One by one they kept coming and wouldn't stop. "I can't keep it up, they keep coming" I exclaimed. Clarise finally got her portal open and everyone was heading in. I went just after Marcos but the brown-haired boy and his dad just stood there. The boy then lifted his arm and the robots started to lift and shake, and all of them were ripped into pieces. Then his father pushed him through. The dad was about to go through but he was shot and then Clarise fainted, making the portal close. I ran to Marcos and Clarise to see what's wrong, but it was hard to hear with the new family screaming and asking to go back. "Hang on Clarise. You are going to be ok" I said trying to help the best I can. John was trying his best to calm the family but they just wouldn't stop yelling. "HEY, alright look I know you want to help your dad but if you want to help your dad we need to care for Clarise because right now she is the only chance to even getting close to the prison, alright." They seemed to give in because they were silent. "Thank you." I said with a slight grin and followed Marcos downstairs to get Clarise to lie down. "Is there anything you can do to help her, like heal her or something?" John asked me. "No, not really. I can heal people that have physical wounds I can try going in her mind and calm her down but it won't be much." "Do it," John commanded. I got a chair and was about to sit but Clarise made a portal right when a truck was coming. The driver tried stopping but started spinning. I put up my hands and braced myself for impact. "Is everyone ok?!" John asked. "Yeah, we need to move her," I said. "Clear the table!" yelled John. "What do we need to do to make her calm down?" asked Marcos. "I'm a doctor," said the mom. I looked over to the mother and moved over so she can tell us how to help Clarise. "What does she need." Asked John. "Sodium polystyrene solfonate for potassium and something to restore her blood calcium." John then looked at me and asked "Can you create that stuff?" "Ha.. no," I said, "I need to know what it looks like and we don't have google." The mom yelled, "She needs a hospital or she will die!" Then Marcos and the mom went to go to the hospital to get medicine. I decided to get a stool and at least try to calm her a little. "Look she may open portals when I am in her head I don't know but if you find a way to close them, close them...oh and I am Megan." I said trying to at least give a little hope or encouragement. "I am Lauren and this is Andy." Lauren said with a slight smile and Andy just game a small wave. I smiled back and sat in the stool, I put my hands on her head and just tried to talk to her. "Hey, Clarise its Megan, you need to calm down you are opening portals" I didn't get a response, so I started controlling her heart and breaths soon she felt a little relaxed. Suddenly I felt a big gust of force a fell over, unconnecting Clarise and I. "I can't do it if she is on the floor." All of a sudden portals all over started opening and flying destroying everything in its path. "EVERYONE GO. LEAVE!"John yelled. I looked at John and he nodded I grabbed Andy and pulled Lauren and we run outside. We all took someone over our shoulder and got them down the stairs or some were safer. I looked over and saw Marcos and Andy's mom. I ran over to Marcos. "Did you get it!" I yelled over the sound of portals opening and flying. "Yes!" After Marcos and Andy's mom argued who is going in. Andy's mom ran in. Us four than all ran to find cover. After a minute or two it all stopped. I looked at the building and saw no more portals opening or flying. "Its over!" I stated and everyone got up and started fixing the place the best they could do. Some beds had cuts in them but I was able to fix. I saw in the corner of my eye Andy watching me.

"What you did with those bots was pretty cool." I said

"What" he said trying to not look like he was staring.

"ha... what you did with the bots... breaking them was cool." "Oh... thanks"

"How long have you known you had powers?"

"A day" He chuckled softly

"Wow, for someone who hasn't used his powers much, thats impressive." I said looking at him and smiling.

"Thanks" He said blushing and scratching is neck "How long have you known you had powers?" He asked

"Four months, you should go to your family they look like they need you." I said smiling and continuing my work.

I soon was done and walked into my room and lied in my bed and got changed into my favorite black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants and put my hair in a messy bun.


	6. Clean up day

I woke up to chatting and the sound of stuff moving. I sat up slowly and saw a sticky note saying John and Marcos have gone after the Strucker family because they ran off to their uncle to see if he can help with their father. I walked over to my mirror and undid my bun and combed through my hair. I walked out to people already cleaning and trying to get everything back to organization. I saw Clarise sitting down and walked toward her. "Hi" "Hi, if your about to ask if I am ok. I'm fine" "I was going to ask if you want anything to eat or want coffee?" "A warm jelly donut sounds good, right now" I chuckled and closed my eyes and thought of a jelly donut and looked down at my hand to see a jelly donut. "Like this" While giving her the donut. "you are my favorite person!" Her eyes and smile got bigger once she took a bite and gave me a thumbs up. I got up and started to fix anything I can. Once I got bricks and fluff where they belong it was two o'clock. I was going to start healing the people that got injured but in the corner of my eye I saw Sonya and Clarise run out, so I followed them. When I caught up to them Clarise was in the middle of the road and was trying to make a portal while Sonya was saying to think of John. Which made no sense because... "Sonya, what did you do!" I demanded, "Gave her motivation." Sonya said looking disappointed. All of a sudden Clarise started making a portal bigger than ever before and just on time John and a lot of unknown trucks gave over the hill. John stepped on the gas and went through then Sonya, then me, and Clarise. Once all three of us caught up to the car, Clarise ran to hug John. John looked at Clarise with confusion to the sudden affection. Once Clarise let go of John I walked up gave him and slightly and walked toward the building but the Struckers got out at the same time. I look at Catlin and then back at the building. "Look I know you are new to the mutant world but when you are a mutant the people who were your best friend or someone you can go to become a stranger. I hope you wake up soon or you are going to get all of us killed." I walked away after giving her my mind. Once I walked inside I looked around to see if anyone needed healing, big or small. Once I found a few people I walked over to our medicine storage and grabbed some alcohol and paper towels. When I walked out and started to walk back to the people who had injuries Andy caught up to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for.."

"I know. I don't blame you." I said sincerely

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah make sure your mom doesn't kill us." We both laughed a little and then there was silence

I looked at him and then looked at my supplies "... I have to go"

"Oh... yeah... um bye." Andy said walked away embarrassed.

One girl had a small but deep cut on the top of her arm. "Hi, I can heal that if you want." The little girl looked astonished and smiled. "Can I have your other arm, please?" I said smiling and the girl gave me her left arm and I put the paper towel damp with alcohol on the cut. The little girl winced expecting pain but opened her eyes and felt nothing. She looked at my arms and her eyes went wide. "W-What are you doing? Why are their red strings going from my arm to yours?" "I am taking away your pain." "Oh." I laughed a little and stopped dapping the cut and started to heal her wound. Right when I was getting up Andy's mother taped my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second please?" She asked walking to the side. "Sure." I said while smiling at the girl and walking toward her. "I feel like we got on the wrong foot, I am Catlin and my husband is Reed." She said with a smile and took out her hand for a shake. "I am Megan." I said taking Catlin's hand and shaking it.


	7. Ready For Battle

Sorry this is a long chapter

I woke at around 5:40 today and saw that Sage, Sonya, John, and Marcos all talking and they all seemed frustrated. I started walking their way and saw a door opened just a bit. I saw the Strucker family sleeping and even when they were sleeping I could see the stress and worry in their eyes. I looked closer and saw Andy sleeping he looked very calm, his face was soft looking. I walked into their room and went next to Andy I stood over him a little just to see him up close. I shook him a little and he got up very loudly. I put my finger to my lips and said "Come with me." Andy looked very confused "Why, is something wrong?" I laughed and responded, "No, follow me." I grabbed his wrist and pulled. "Hey, where are we going?" I smiled and said, "You will see. come on". Once we reached the back right side of the building there were stairs that led to the roof. "Almost there." We climbed the stairs to the roof. "See". Andy got on top of the roof and stood a little looking at the dark sky and looked confused. I chuckled a little 'Come on and be patient." I sat right on the edge, Andy was hesitant but sat next to me. "Sorry if I scared you." I apologized. He smiled and looked back at the sky that was slowly turning yellow. His pupils opened up while the sunset comes up. "Its beautiful." He said smiling. This moment was when it was just us and the sky, I felt like I was safe and I was home. My thoughts were interested when Andy spoke. "Can... I... um... never mind." He looked nervous and I could tell he was fighting with himself. I read his mind just a little so I can answer the question. "My powers are complicated and aren't as simple as yours." He turned to me in shock. "You can read my mind" I laughed he was easily surprised. I didn't want to just say yes so, in his mind I said yep. He looked very shocked and looked at me and laughed. "Is reading minds and healing people all you can do?" he asked out loud. "No, like you I can destroy things, l have telekinesis, and a lot more complicated gifts." Andy seemed to laugh at the word gift. He said, "My power is more of a curse." I looked at him and I saw a boy that was full of guilt. "I used to think like that because of what the police or people labeled me but I realized that, yes I am dangerous but I am still me, with or without powers we are still the same person we were." I said. Andy sat and thought about what I said for a good minute. After about a few minutes the sun was pretty much up and Andy was about to move his head to my shoulder but I freaked out and said "The others are probably looking for us so we should start heading back." I walked a little faster than him with my heart beating faster than usual. I saw that others we starting to sit around a table that both Marcus and John we at. I looked over to the right and saw Clarise sitting down on a couch and sat right next to her. She smiled at me and looked past me to see Andy walking next to Lauren and Catlin, Clarise then gave a smirk and looked away. John started talking once everyone was sitting. " We know that Lorna is being held in a cell at the Sentinel Services. Regional Headquarters. We believe that Reed Strucker is there with her. They're being moved soon  
to an ultra secure facility. And we don't know much about it, except that the people  
who goes don't come back. That's why we got to move now. And I'm not gonna sugarcoat this. We're talking about attacking the Sentinel Services." Once john finished a lot of people started to chatter and lose hope. Sage interrupted and gave her math of how much we can fail. John started to convince the others that we won't fail but most of us knew it was very likely we would get hurt. Marcus tried to get more people by telling them what Lorna did for all of us but that only changed a few people's minds. Marcus then asked, "Whos with me?" I responded before everyone else "I'm in." Catlin nodded her head yes, next was Sonya, few others just looked down or raised their hand, Clarise broke the silence saying she is in. Once nobody answered yes we all got up and did the best to prepare for a battle. I went to my room and put my hair in a ponytail and put black jeans on with a moron crop top with a black hoodie and some black boots that have a little heal on them. I packed a little bag with my sketch book and water and put it to the right of door so I can grab it quickly. I started walking towards the little computer room we have but stopped in my tracks when I heard Catlin say, "Well, sometimes you just got to take a risk and hope for the best." I wanted to say something but It wasn't my place. I walked over to John and Sage and saw that John looked more frustrated than he usually is, same with Sage witch was even more weird. "Hey, whats going on, why does everyone look more annoyed?" John replayed with"Marcus decided to go back to the Cartel..." I looked at him with wide eyes."To see if he can get the route Sentinel Services is using to transfer Lorna and Reed." Marcus never told me directly what happened at the cartel but I knew from Lorna, Marcus almost died working with them. I wanted to say something to maybe change Marcus's mind but I knew that the cartel were the only "safe" people to have that information. I looked around the building and saw that everyone was on edge and didn't really know what to do except wait and see what Marcus could find out. To pass time I looked around to see what I can help with. When I stopped to look around again it was 1 o'five and I saw: John, Clarise, Sonya, Catlin, and Harry were in the computer room with Lauren at the steps hearing what they were saying. "You know you can join the meeting if you want." I said to Lauren with a friendly smile. "No I am good" she said quickly. I walked next Catlin and Clarise. Suddenly Catlin spoke up "Okay, regardless, melting their tire with lasers is hardly subtle. What do you think happens after that? A pitched battle. People die. Our goal isn't just to get Reed and Lorna. It's to get them alive." "I agree if we let Marcus burn the tires they are going to know it is us and get ready to shoot and then we all are screwed." I said adding on to Catlin. When I look to see if Lauren is still listening, she was gone. "She's right. Our job is to get in and out without dropping bodies. We need another way to stop that bus." John said nodding at me and Catlin. After a few minutes of thinking we heard a small crash. I looked at John and we both started running were we heard the crash and saw Andy and Lauren looking at a light post. Lauren then turned around at said "I think I know how to make the bus stop." We all then walked to a abandoned car and Andy started to use his power on the wheel while Lauren seemed to keep his power in a bubble and as soon as they put a little more presser to the wheel it exploded. I smiled, this plan may actually work. "One problem though." I said Everyone turned their attention to me. "That car is still and is a car, I mean the wheel is going to be attached to a moving bus." Andy and Lauren dropped their heads a little but then I thought of idea. "Ok, what if they practice." I said trying to lighten the air. "How can they practice, we don't have a bus just lying about?" John questioned. "Well I can't make a bus, but I can make a tire and move it, so they can get a feel of what it will be like." I said running over to the other side of the building. I started to think of a tire, what it looked like, what is was made of, what it smelled like. I opened my eyes and say a lot of particles coming to my hand making a tire. "Ready?" I asked getting ready to push the tire to Andy and Lauren. I started to push the tire making it go at a medium speed. "Here it comes." Next thing I hear is a bang and I knew they did it. I ran over to see the tire in bits and Andy and Lauren smiling. I gave both of them a high five. I looked at Catlin to see a worried face. Catlin then spoke "No. Kids are-are not attacking a convoy." "We don't have a good  
alternative here, Caitlin. We're running out of time." John said sighing. "What, so you're gonna  
use child soldiers now?" Catlin argued back. Andy chipped in and said"We're not kids like that anymore, Mom." But Catlin said "No" again and started to walk off. Lauren said "Mom, please." Lauren started to walk after her mom, Andy was about to walk towards his mom but John stopped him. "If anyone can convince your mom its her." I said looking at Andy. After what looked like a heated conversation Catlin walked towards us saying"If I say okay, I can't have them in harm's way." John shook his head and said"We just need them to stop the bus. They get out of there as soon as that's done." Finally Catlin gave approval and the plan was set, Andy, Lauren, Catlin, and I were in charge of stopping the bus. Everyone who was going started to pack and get ready to being Lorna and Reed back. I ran inside gripped my backpack and ran to the car we were using. On the way I starting drawing my point of view in the car. Soon enough we were at the little town and getting out. We walked to the roof of the building and just waited for the bus. We were all nervous and didn't want to fail. "We got this, ok, we can do this." I looked over to the road and say a lot of trucks coming. "Hey, there here, get ready." I yelled. We all ducked so they couldn't see us, we lifted our heads just above the wall and say the bus. Andy and Lauren started to focus on the tire but it kept moving. I realized Andy was having trouble so I started using my powers to make the tire wiggle so the bus would slow down and the bus driver will think their is just a tire problem. While I was wiggling the tire I heard Lauren yelling at Andy something about bullies and soon enough the tire exploded. I look at Andy and he seemed mad. He never told me how his powers appeared but I connected the dots and it made sense why he destored a building without resizing. Soon enough though Lauren said"Sorry. You're better when you're angry." Catlin spoke quickly"Look, we can argue later. We need to move." She knew that they wanted to fight but we kept moving. We took the way up to the roof to the floor but when we were heading to the car we all say a sential service man looking in our car. "Maybe I can... Mom, it's not working." Lauren said while trying to make a shield but her powers wouldn't work. John told me he had a friend that could block mutant power but it was impossible because he was died. I started walking towards him but Catlin. "What are you doing!" Catlin whispered in a bossy tone. "We can't use our powers but I don't need my powers to take him done." I said reaping my arm from her hand. "No, we are not killing him." I rolled my eyes when she started to look in her bag for who knows what. She took out a syringe and started to run to the man and put it in the mans neck. The man fell to the ground with a small thud. We walked toward the man and Catlin gave Lauren the keys saying "Here are the keys. Take the car and go." Lauren and Andy started asking Catlin multiple questions about where Catlin is going, what will happen to Reed. Catlin interrupted Lauren and Andy saying"I will find him, and we will meet you at the headquarters, but I need you to go now." Lauren got in the front seat, I got in the passenger, and Andy got in the back. We drove back to headquarters in silence. When we got home we put our selves to work trying to keep our minds off the fact that we may not see our family again.


	8. Problem Central

When Lauren, Andy, and I got back to the Underground, more people than ever there. We looked at each other then back to the strangers. I jogged to the office and Sage was there and looked stressed. "Hey, what is going on?" I asked Sage. "Sentinel Services is hitting everywhere, they haven't figured us out, but it's only a matter of time before they do." I looked at her wide-eyed. "Do we even have enough supplies for everyone?" She looked at me and shook her head. I walked out of the office and walked over to Andy and Lauren. "All we can do is give blankets and reassurance right now and make sure we are not just standing around." They both nodded, we all went to people and asked what happened and gave medicine to some. Some needed healing so I worked on them. Most adults were hesitant but I healed them after some convincing, they were healed. Soon all that was needed was some blankets. Lauren, Andy, and I were folding blankets and making piles, to give out. I looked up and saw John then I saw Catlin and, I assume Reed. I nudged Lauren and pointed to their parents. Once they ran to their parents I ran to John. "Where is Lorna?" I said on the verge of tears. John sighed then smiled"They're coming" I then rang to him and hugged him. I could tell he was surprised but he hugged me back and then John said"Hey, Harry got shot so go help Catlin if needed." I was heading up the little stair to go over where the Strucker family were but suddenly I heard Fade yell "Hey! What the hell?" then Fade yelled again "What do you think you're doing here?". All in seconds Reed was lifted being choked by Fade. Catlin, Lauren, and Andy were all yelling. I looked around saw Harry and he was getting worse. I lifted my hand and I could feel everyone inside. I closed my hands and I made a ringing noise to go into every one. Everyone started to hold their ears. I let my arms done and everyone looked at me. "Harry is literally dying as we speak and you guys are picking fights with each other, really, you two can fight it out later but right now Harry needs us! I pretty much was only yelling at Reed and Fade but everyone was silent. I was turning my heels when fade responded with "You still want him here when the last time I saw this guy. He was working with Sentinel Services!" I turned back around and Fade was glaring at me and Reed now. Most people looked at Reed in fear and just looked between Fade and Reed. Catlin then spoke for the first time since the fight. "She's right we need to help Harry, he is bleeding." She said looking at me, I smiled at her. Lauren, Andy, Catlin, and I all started to go to where Harry was laying down bleeding. Clarise was holding Harry's wound and I could tell it was bad. Catlin went to his right and started talking to him and explaining what she was doing. Many started to look at what Catlin was doing. Catling looked around and said, "Kids, I need some help over here." Andy looked at Harry and his mom and replied "Help with him?" I smiled at the comment even in stressful situations he can be really dumb. Catlin rolled her eyes and asked for some type of medical bag but Andy said we were out of one of them which was the blood. Catlin started looking around and said, "I'm not even sure more saline would help. We need actual blood." While Catlin handed Lauren another towel. Andy spoke again "Hey, I'm O negative. It's universal donor, right?" Catlin and Lauren looked at Andy. Lauren seemed shocked while Catlin looked worried. Once Catlin made sure Andy was sure, he lifted up his shirt sleeve and Catlin carefully put it in his arm. We held his wound down and he seemed to be stable. Reed walked to where we all are and looked at Catlin with a worried or determined look, I couldn't tell. Once they started talking it looked like they were arguing. Then I looked at Lauren who looked tired. "I can hold the towel. She looked up at me with a little gratitude. I gripped the towel and Lauren seemed to look relieved to be able to walk around a little. Once Catlin walked back to us Harry started to shake violently. "Catlin what is going on?" I said in a worried tone. Catlin walked faster and told Lauren to hold him down. Harry just kept shaking and the bleeding got even worse. Catlin held Harry and told him "We're gonna have to remove the bullet, okay?" I looked at Catlin and back at Harry, I thought for a second then said "I can get the bullet out." Catlin looked at me. "Have you done that before?" She questioned. I looked at her and said "No, but I know I can do it." Catlin hesitated for a second. "I can take the bullet then Lauren can make a little shield so the bleeding stops a little." I said to give more courage. "Fine" Catlin said. I gave Lauren the bloody towel and kneeled down so I could see the bloody wound. I breathed in and started to use my powers so I could feel the bullet without causing more blood. Suddenly I felt a metal cylinder and knew that was the bullet.The bullet was far in but It went in Harry pretty straight, I used more power and started to feel the bullet come out. I breathed one more time in and used a little more power and pulled the bullet straight out. "Now Lauren." I commanded Lauren made a little bubble and lowered it into Harry. I flung the bullet to the right wall to discard it. Lauren then said in a loud and worried tone "Just hurry! I looked at her hand and she was shaking. "One more. Okay. There, let me tighten... okay, there." Catlin said trying to hurry. Once Catlin got one more stitch in Lauren let go and we all breathed out. Harry was no breathing good and wasn't dying. I looked at everyone and we all laughed with a smile. I looked around and saw many others looking at Harry one girl even nodded at Lauren. I walked to Andy and got the needle out of his arm and healed the little dot. I walked to Catlin and gave him a little side hug. "You did it, we all did." Lauren and Andy smiled. Lauren gave me a high five when I walked out. I went to the back and made the water so I could watch my hands. Once my hands were no longer covered in blood I went back in and stopped. I looked at what I was seeing, I saw Marcus, Clarise, Sasha, and Lorna. Lorna! I ran as fast as I could. "Lorna!" I crashed into her arms with her arms hugging me tightly. I felt a few tears come out. "Hi, both of you." I said. She looked at me and practically yelled. "You knew!" She said pushing me a little. "I didn't know until you hugged me last." I said with my smile adding at the word last. She smiled and said" come on we need to all talk." Lorna then put an arm over my shoulder, Lorna, Sasha, Reed, John, Marcus, and I all lead into a room with a table and a lot of drawing on the table. I looked at them and looked at Marcus. I didn't want to annoy anyone with questions so I kinda read Marcus's mind. I say the transfer bus and a man who seemed to be able to block everyone's powers. Then I saw them at an abandoned lot and heard the name Pulse. I didn't need much put the guy, Pulse, was their friend and somehow was now working with Sentinel Services. I stopped looking into his mind after that, to not invade too much. When Is topped I saw they were talking about a symbol of a fox head with light beams around it. Lorna asked Reed first if he knew what it was put John was the one who knew what it was. Turns out it was on Pulse's arm. Reed then pulled out a drawing of some type of building and recognized it as a Federal Building in Baton Rouge, where people he prosecuted went. Reed said that the people that went there just disappeared, usually, that meant they were killed but yet Pulse was alive and fighting against us. Once we were done talking I pretty much was glued to Lorna, never wanting to feel like my family was separated again. When we were walking I caught a glimpse of the Strucker family but I was too tired to stop by. I went to my room where I drew the rest of the picture I drew when we were going to attack the transfer bus. I was finally done after three hours. I put it in my sketchbook in my bag and went to sleep.


	9. Mutants Against Mutants?

I woke up to the sound of paper moving. I sat up and say Lorna looking at my drawings. "You were sleeping too late anyway," she said smiling at me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. "What time is it," I said in a raspy voice. "It is about 7:30," Lorna said still looking at my drawing. "7:30!?" I said with me lying back on my bed. I removed my sheets and walked over to my mirror and started to brush my hair. When I looked back at her she picked up a drawing and asked, "What is this about?" She held up my drawing of a rose surrounded by fire. I walked over and said, "I think it means that before you can see peace you need to see the destruction." She looked at it confused. I chuckled and said, "You can interpret your own way but that is how I see it." Lorna smiled at me and said, "if it is your drawing doesn't it mean what you want." I grabbed her wrist to lead her out the door and said"Sometimes" and closed the door.

I got dressed in skinny jeans with a black shirt and an overworn brown jacket

I got dressed in skinny jeans with a black shirt and an overworn brown jacket. I walked out of my room and went straight to the storage room. When I walked down I saw Andy and Lauren walking up with food and water. I smiled and overheard Lauren say, "You do realize we're the reason there is a rush, right?" I didn't like how they both carried so much guilt, I mean we all hold guilt but this isn't all just because of them. Once I was in the storage room I grabbed a grate and filled it with blankets. I was about to grab another blanket when I saw Andy walk-in. "Hi," I said with a smile. "Hi." Andy smiled. There was a little pause until I broke the silence. "All the refugees, aren't your guys' fault." Andy looked confused. "I heard your sister, saying it was your guys' fault that Sential Services raided everywhere, it is not." Andy responded with a little smile." Thanks" he said. I walked out of the storage room with my crate and started to go to anyone who still didn't have one. I was walking up the stairs when I saw Lauren rolling her eyes and walking away from a boy who looked defeated. I walked next to her and said"you know just because your a mutant doesn't mean you can't have a relationship." Lauren giggled a little "It's not that, It is just that I have work to do." I smiled and in a mocking tone said"what if it was already done." I said waving my hands in a rainbow. Lauren's eyes went wide and said, "You heard that?" I laughed "No I read his mind and all I heard was: what if it was already done, your so stupid." We both laughed at that. I split from Lauren when she had to get back to her work. I looked over to Catlin and saw her staring at a mutant girl controlling water with Lorna observing. It looked promising until she let it crash into a vase below smashing it. Catlin jumped at the crash sound. I walked past her and whispered, "you will get used to the crashing sound." I walked to Lorna who was saying "You're training now." With a switch of my hand and a good amount of consideration, I fixed the vase-like it was new. "Training?" I asked. "yeah, they need to be able to defend themselves." I nodded "count me in." I said. Soon enough Catlin put her opinion on the madder but I left before I could hear all of it. Catlin can be helpful but most of the time she is just trying to change everything that we do to prepare for anything. It was about noon when I saw Andy looking at a meeting in progress. I walked next to him and said"They're trying to figure out how to get in the building where Pulse was." He looked confused at me like usual. "Why not use Clarise to make a portal?" I didn't know that answer; I read John's mind and I saw a conversation between him and Clarise. I saw Clarise talking about a memory of her and John that wasn't hers. I then told Andy "Clarise is gone, Sasha put a memory in her head, and Clarise, I guess left because of it." Andy's eyes went wide and spoke to everyone. "I can get us through." We all looked at him surprised. Reed was quick to try to debunk his confidence but Andy debunked him. "What? It's a wall. I can handle a wall, no problem." Andy said. Reed responded with "You and I should talk- about this when..." Andy was starting to get frustrated with his dad. "Are we really gonna do this again? Talk about how only the adults can do anything? You said it yourself. It's a matter of survival, right? Yeah, so, if the Sentinel Services did track us down, the kids would be just as screwed as the adults, if not more. I can get us through that wall quicker than anybody else here." After Andy's little speech I budded in. "He has a point, I mean if sential services do come the kids are easy to target for both leverage and to use against us." Reed seemed to be brought after our little speech. I looked at Andy smiled "Good speech." We both laughed. I suddenly got an idea. I turned around to speak to the group. "After Andy breaks the wall I can put it back up making it look like we never came in, the guards won't be able to tell which way we got in." John said, "Alright we have a plan then." I went back to my room to grab my sketchbook, pencils, and pencil sharpeners. I walked out of my room went to hug Lorna and said bye. When I walked out John and Marcos were hugging me. I gave them a hug and both said to be careful. I looked over and saw Andy and Catlin hugging. I was heading into the truck and heard Catlin say "Andy, stay close to your dad." I leaned my head out of the truck and said"Don't worry Catlin we will keep each other safe." I went back into the truck, I sat in the back right corner so I could lean my back against the wall. Soon enough Andy, Reed, and Marcus came into the truck and we were heading off. It was silent for awhile giving me a lot of time to figure out what to draw. I started to draw a phoenix. Silence didn't last long when Marcus tried to convince Andy to sleep but he just started to beatbox. Reed and Andy then started to have a father-son moment. Andy started to say that the reason he stopped doing it because his school mates that it was weird. Reed then said "You know, I tried to help. I went to see your guidance counselor." Andy got defensive and said "Yeah, I know. You know that's... the whole reason those guys came after me that night in the gym, right?" At this point, I was paying attention to what they were saying. Reed tried to simplify but Andy get being up Reed coming home late and then somehow the pee bucket got brought up. They have a relation I wish I had with my father. To be able to have a deep conversation yet still get a laugh. Suddenly we heard sirens of a police car and a cop saying to pull over. We all sat up. Marcus then said "Cops" I looked at him in a "really" expression. Marcus then got up to try to listen. I started to read our drivers mind the cop wanted to check the back. "He wants to check the back, he can't talk the cop off without being suspicious." I could see the worry in their eyes. "Guys, you know I can control minds I can just make him see a truck full of furniture." I said with a little smile. I could see a little relief flood through them. As soon as the cop got to the back door I was able to reach his mind. I made him see a truck full of couches, pianos, chairs; blocking his image of us. The cop shined a flashlight but before he could see us he got a call and moved away from us. The driver gave a confused expression and closed the doors. Once the doors closed I relaxed. Marcus grabbed my arm and said"You ok" he gave me water and I said 'I am fine. thanks though. We soon were driving again and I was back to drawing. Andy came over and sat next to me. "What are you drawing," he said looking over my shoulder. I barely drew the wings and the top of the head of the phoenix. I smiled "it will be a phoenix with flowers." He looked at me "Cool" he said, "Do you draw?" I asked surprisingly I didn't know much about Andy and he has been here for weeks. "I used to." He said sadly "Did the guys bullied you for that too." He looked down and said quietly "yeah" "I am sorry you had to go through that." He gave a little smile. "Well, it is not too late to start again." I said with a smile and handing him a paper and a pencil. He smiled and took the paper and pencil. "Did you get bullied at school?" He asked, "No, I never went to school." I said trying not to talk too much about my past. "Lucky," he said and started drawing. The only bully I had was the person I lived with. Soon I felt Andy's head on my shoulder I looked at him and saw he was asleep. He looked so calm when he was asleep. He no longer clenches his jaw he just was calm and innocent. Soon I was getting tired and fell asleep on his head.

I woke up to a halt from the truck. I looked down and Andy was still asleep. I saw Marcus smirking and I glared at him. I saw Reed looking at Andy."I can wake him up if you want." I said, "No, no, it is fine, He hasn't slept that calmly in a long time." He said giving a smile. The driver opened the door showing a little bench and a forest. I looked down again at Andy and saw his hair was mostly covering most of his face. I moved his hair just a little trying not to wake him. He did wake up so I said"We are just at a little stop area." He looked more refreshed and looked around. Once Andy got off my shoulder I got up to stretch my legs. The smell of woods filled my nose and it was lovely. I walked just a little bit to stretch my legs. When I walked back I saw Andy and Reed talking. I went next to Marcus to get food. The food wasn't much but, it was food. "I am bored," I said to Marcus. I then gasped "I have an Idea!" I practically sang. I then walked to the forest. When I picked up a few sticks I turned around a saw Andy and Reed arguing. Marcus was able to get Reed to leave Andy but I could tell him was mad. I walked to the truck and saw Andy. "Hey, follow me," I said cocking my head to the forest. He looked at me than the sticks. "Trust me," I said. Andy finally got up from the truck and we walked in the forest a few feet. "I know you never really got a chance to try using your power just for fun, so why not try right now," I said. I saw Andy was a little spectacle. "Oh come one, it's better than being in the truck, you don't have to take it so seriously just, kinda let go. " I said with a smile. "Just allow your powers to let go." I grabbed a stick from my left hand and said "Just go with the flow." I threw the stick to Andy's left he put up his arm and the stick broke into the piece. I laughed and said, "see just go with your gut." Andy's smile grew. I threw another stick to his right then left. He got all the sticks. I jumped up and gave him a high five. His smile was bigger than ever and he seemed looser too. Marcus then called us back and it was time to go back in the truck. I sat down on a bench and Andy sat next to me. We were in comfortable silence. Very quickly Andy fell asleep, not on my shoulder this time but on my lap. I was playing with his hair when I heard Marcus say to Reed "I didn't mean to eavesdrop before. But I heard you talking about his powers." Reed slumped just a little and said"Yeah. Not sure I did a great job, there." Marcus replayed with"Keep at it. It'll be easier for him if he has someone to talk to. Especially his father." Marcus was more understanding in situations like this, he usually knew how to help others with just a few words. I fell asleep again still messaging Andy's hair. I woke up again to Reed and Marcus getting up. "Everything good," I asked. My voice woke up Andy. "Yeah we just got to see a way in and I want to call Lorna." Oh ok, want me to come?" Marcus gave a little smile and said"Nope, we will be quick.". Quick it was soon enough all of us were walking in a parking garage. We soon were facing a wall, that would let us go into the building. Marcus shifted his attention to Andy "You can break that wall, we're in. Okay, kid. You're up." Andy stepped forward. We all backed a little away from Andy just in case. Soon Andy was bringing his arms up and started to crack the wall. with his arms coming down to his side, the wall burst open. I smiled"Good job" Marcus ran in, Andy was following but Reed stopped him. Andy stood by me. As soon as Reed was in I started to use my powers to fix the wall. It was a struggle but the wall was built back again. It looked like nothing happened. We then ran back to the truck. We waited only about ten minutes and Reed and Marcus were climbing in the truck. We then drove off quickly but trying not to call attention to ourselves. Reed called John and we found out that we were heading straight to a police ambush. "I can move the cars and block the bullets but I can't make them all just forget about a moving van." Marcus tried to think that it was a false alarm but Lorna said it wasn't. Suddenly Lorna said"Tell the driver to keep going You understand? Do not stop. We'll handle the rest." Marcus was skeptical but I ran up to the driver, "Keep going." I commanded. The driver kept going. I got ready to move any cops in our way. We went up a hill and I felt a shake but ignored it. The driver hit the gas pedal and the men started to shoot. I used my powers to stop them but there was another force. It was Lorna, I then moved the men to the very side so no one could get hit with the car. All of a sudden I saw what looked like Laurens's power and we were in the air. As soon as we landed I went to the back to see if cops were following us but the cops went to the left and right but none were following us. "Hey, they did it, we are not being followed." I said with a laugh. I let out a sigh of relief. We finally made it to the underground and we were all meant with hugs. Lorna hugged both Marcus and me in a group hug. Andy and Reed were embraced by Catlin and Lauren. We were all ok, no one was hurt or bleeding, we were all good.


	10. Training Day

There are going to be mature incidents in this chapter, please skip if scars and panic attacks are triggering.

Waking up this morning, I could tell there was not going to be much done. I walked around a little and saw Andy was at a desk looking down. I saw an opportunity to scare him; I walked very quietly, I was about to scare him when he jumped up at me. "AAA!" I screamed he started laughing. "Don't do that!" I said trying to slow my heartbeat down. I looked at him and laughed."How could you hear me?" I asked still catching my breath. "Lauren used to scare me all the time so it like an instinct now." Andy said crossing his arms. "ahhh." I said calmly with a smile. "Well, want to walk around or something?" I asked. Andy replied with a smile"sure" We went downstairs to the entrance and saw concrete blocks near the entrance. "That's new," I said We walked into the forest and we could all hear birds, the wind was slow but the cold breeze was calming. Andy was the first to break the silence. "how did your powers start, or like appeared?" Andy asked. I was hesitant to answer which Andy must have noticed because it said "you know, never mind....it was a stupid question." He said sincerely. "No, it not a stupid question. It's just that my powers didn't just one day appear at once." I said looking at Andy. We made eye contact I then kept talking. "First it was mind reading, it felt as though many people were taking but none were moving their lips. That was the first time I realized I was a mutant." I felt like I was boring him but he seemed very interested and curious, which made me smile. "My telekinesis came a few days later but I couldn't do much but I was able to train so I was stronger and more controlled. Then I learned to make things was here." I said avoiding the whole shelter thing. "wow" Andy said with a smile. "hey, at least you didn't destroy a gym." He said hitting my shoulder, laughing. "yeah" I said slowly and gave a fake smile. Andy started to walk in front of me. I tried to just enjoy the walk but all I could think about was the building, the people. I felt tears coming. Luckily we were back at the underground and Reed was walking towards us."Andy where have you been?" He said sternly. I said with a smile "Sorry I asked him to walk with me." I said. I walked away not looking back. When I was walking back to my room I got a glance of Lorna but, she seemed busy. I hurried to my room, I could feel the tears coming, Once I was in my room and shut the door, every tear came out. I sank to the floor, my knees to my head. I felt like I had just when it happened. I could still see all of their bodies, the building was torn apart. I looked around with tears still in my eyes. I saw my mirror, all I could see was someone I didn't like. 

I looked at my wrist and saw old marks, old memories that just wouldn't go away. No matter how hard I tried to heal them they just never healed. I looked at my table and saw a pair of scissors. I was about to pick them up when I remembered what Lorna had said to me " Your mind is going to think that you deserve this, that you deserve to feel pain. You don't, you are so strong and never deserve pain like this. You need to believe that because it is 100% true." I stopped reaching for the scissors and closed my eyes and just took a deep breath. I just sat for a while trying to collect myself. I stopped crying finally.

I looked where the scissors were and saw there was a black marker. I grabbed it and went over to my mirror. I wrote on it "you are not a curse." While I was writing the last E Lorna came in, "Hey, ready to train the others?" Lorna looked at my mirror and said"I like it" I smiled "I do too, and yes I am ready, let me put my hair in a pony." Once I put my hair in a ponytail. I walked behind Lorna. "So, what are we going to throw," I said. Lorna started to laugh"I was thinking bricks to be honest." I looked at Lorna wide-eyed."Bricks!" I practically yelled. "Yeah, I mean I think they can break them with a little mentoring." I walked with Lorna to a spacious room. "I didn't know there was still a big space, we could have used this to house more refugees," I said angrily. "Yes we could have but, then there would be no place to train, we can't train outside that would draw attention to us," Lorna said. I rolled my eyes, all these refugees came here because of us and we have more room yet we are using it to train. "Look we could argue about space later right now we need more mutants to train," Lorna said while walking out the doorway to get the training. I didn't know why I wanted to join the training, I guess it was something to do. I would love to expand my abilities but I didn't know where to start. I looked around the room and saw a few feet from the doorway was a crate with a cardboard box on top. I looked to see a few bricks in it. I closed my eyes and thought of bricks. The bricks would be heavy and dense. I opened my eyes a looked into the box. There were a dozen more. I looked at the box in shock. I never had done multiple all at once. This was new. I smiled a little. I heard footsteps coming so I stepped back from the box and waited. It was Andy, I gave a small smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He said walking towards me. "Good question, I don't know, something to do.". I said smiling. Andy laughed a little. After Andy came in a girl and boy came in as well. I smiled at them they seemed nervous. Lorna came in a little after and started to talk. "Today I am going to be throwing bricks at you." I looked at them they all looked mortified. Lorna saw this and gave a little reassurance. "Megan will be the demonstration," Lorna said out of the blue. I looked at her wide-eyed. Lorna nudged her head to the other side of the room. I gave Lorna a glare. I walked to the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and I forced my powers down to my hands. I put my hands to my waists and opened them. I opened my eyes and Lorna threw a brick. I put my powers to the break. It looked like my powers made veins' in the brick and it broke. All three of the trainees looked surprised. "How are we supposed to do that?" asked the second boy. I was walking toward Lorna when I replayed "Don't see your powers as a dog and it needs to be called. Your powers are about of you, all you need to do is breath and let your powers go." I said sternly. "Your powers will work with you, it helps if you believe that you can destroy a brick," I said looking at all of them. The three of them walked to where I was and got ready to train. At first, the three of them would duck when Lorna threw the brick. After though they got a feel of a brick being thrown at them and started to hit the bricks. The second boy who I learned was named Skyler and the girls' name was Naya. Skylar was the first one to break the brick. Andy and Naya broke the brick at basically the same rate. I was in charge to get the bricks that weren't broken. Soon every brick was getting broken and they all had a blindfold on. Suddenly I heard steps coming up the stairs towards the doorway. I looked over and saw Reed looking down and heading our way. I spoke to Lorna in her mind "Reed is coming" Lorna was about to throw a brick but turned around to Reed and said "Here to train?" Reed was quick to throw his hands up. "No, no, no. No. Uh, I need to talk to Andy." I finally saw his facial expression when I moved up to give them privacy. It looked as though Reed was angry, scared, and disappointed.

TW: Panic Attack

I was curious and started to look into Reed's mind. That was a big mistake. I saw him looking at Sential Services files on a computer. I saw files of multiple mutants even a file on the guy Lauren met. After his file, I say a sketch of me. On it, it read "Unditenfied Mutant Suspect" It listed under it "Mutant Abilities: Unknown, very dangerous, proceed with caution." Below the description of me was a photo I never taught I would see. The homeless shelter in ruins. It looked like a fire went through it but, it was too calculated to be a fire. That was what I caused. I stopped reading his mind and felt that I was shaking. I put my hands in my pockets and felt my heart speed up. Luckily Reed left and Andy had his blindfold back on and Lorna through a brick. Andy broke it with ease. The sound of the brick made my breath hitch. Lorna looked over a saw that I wasn't ok. "You know what guys, training is over." The three of them took off their blindfold and put them in the box. They all gave me a smile and headed out. I soon as I heard no more footsteps I felt my legs give out and my breath started to go in and out faster. Lorna went up to me and kneeled. "Megan, it is ok, your home. You're here. Look around it is ok." I looked at her and back at the ground. Lorna grabbed my hand slowly and put it on her heart. "Feel my heart, match your breathing and heartbeat to mine," Lorna said calmly. I started to breathe in deeper and more slowly. "There you go," Lorna said softly giving a smile. After taking deep breathes for a good four minutes my breathing was back to normal and the room stopped shaking. 

Lorna lifted me up and walked slowly with me. I felt drained and like I was floating but, I could still tell I was with Lorna. Lorna walked me straight to my room and sat me down on my bed. "Are you going to be ok?" Lorna asked while getting a water bottle from my desk. I nodded slowly. "Ok, I am going to go see where Marcus is at and see why it is taking him so long to come back," Lorna said calmly and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Please, relax, and get rest," Lorna said leaving and closed my door. I still felt out of it but just felt tired. I laid in my bed for only a minute before I fell asleep. 

I woke up and saw that it was now dark outside and pretty late. I looked out of my door. I saw a few people asleep. I looked more to the left and saw the strucker family's room was lit by a candle. It must be time for dinner. "Damn I slept longer than usual," I said in my head. I walked past the sleepers without waking them up and went past the candlelight and saw the boy who was talking to Lauren going towards the candlelight. I gave a small smile. I walked to the storage room and grabbed a meal and started to walk back. I walked into my room, closed my door, and sat on my chair. I looked at the started phoenix. I made a spoon and started to eat my dinner. I multitasked and started to draw also. I was in my zone when I heard a small knock at my door. I walked over and cracked my door open to see my surprise it was Andy. He looked concerned and worried. From the look, I could tell his father probably said something to him. I gave a small smile "Hi" I said, "Hi, um... can I talk to you?" Andy said shyly and rubbed his hand around his neck. "Sure," I said opening up my door and closing it behind him. He walked into my room and started to look around, it was like she was studying my room, trying to gain an answer just by looking around. I broke the silence and said, "You can sit on my bed." I sat at my desk chair again a faced Andy. Andy spoke "Look, I have a personal question and you don't have to answer. It is probably too personal but my dad told me about it and you don't have to.." I cut Andy off by saying "I already know what you're going to ask Andy." Andy leaned his head up. "Yeah, I forgot you can read my mind." I shook my head. "I didn't read your mind, Andy." Andy finally looked at me with a confused expression. "I read your dads'" I said. Andy looked like his head was putting together a puzzle. He spoke again softly "so you know I was wondering about the building?" I nodded my head and took a deep breath in. "what happened?" Andy looked up at me and I saw her wasn't there to judge he just looked concerned. I started to fidget with my drawing pencil and took another deep breath. "it is more like what didn't happen." I said and Andy just kept looking at me not saying anything but being patient. "um... before I came here I um lived in a homeless shelter. I just have run away from my home." Andy spoke for the first time "why?" Andy said sincerely. I looked up and I could feel tears coming up. "I didn't have a nice father," I said. "He was um far from nice, he was cruel," I said with a tear, coming down my cheek. "Um, so one night I ran away with some cash I saved up and went to the homeless shelter," I said and I felt tears coming. I wiped them away. "Um... so one day after I was practicing my powers I went to bed. I woke up to being in m-m-my old room and my dad came barging in." Tears were now flowing more and I didn't care, I just continued. "I woke up from the nightmare and saw the building in ruins. Bodies were just..." I couldn't explain more my crying just took over. I couldn't see the ground anymore I just saw the tears. all of a sudden I felt arms wrap around me. It was Andy, Andy didn't run, he didn't even feel scared. I leaned into the hug and just cried on his shoulder.

After my tears and breathing slowed I heard Andy talk "I am sorry." Andy said whispering in my ear. I let go of him and wiped my tears away. "You should go before your parents think you are staying in here," I said with a tiny smile. Andy smiled too. He walked to the door and before he went out he said "it is not your fault." Repeating the words I said to him and he said closing my door"It's your fathers." The last words stuck with me the night. I never thought of it that way, I felt as though every way possible it was my fault. I wiped the dried tears off my cheek and went back to draw but in my bed. I didn't feel like drawing on my desk. I drew all night and finally fell asleep when I couldn't open my eyes anymore.


	11. What Did They Do To You?

I woke up to a knock on my door. "Coming," I said exhausted. I got out of bed and went to my door. "Hey, we may need help getting refugees," John said sternly. I rubbed my eyes and said, "Sure let me get dressed and I will come down." John nodded, walking away. I went to my little closet and I put on black leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. I looked in my mirror to do a ponytail; I saw my hair was an inch redder. I walked out of my room, and I was about to hit Andy. "Hi." I said giving a smile. "um... are you ok?" Andy asked. I was caught by surprise, I didn't expect him to bring last night up. "yeah, it was relieving to see your reaction wasn't fear." I said still walking but a little slower. "well glad a good help... I guess." I laughed a little. "I got to help get refugees here," I said with a wave goodbye. When I went out I say that Clarise and Sonya were having a chat. I walked past them and all I heard was "we're on the same side. It's the only relationship we need." I guess it wasn't a chat. I got in the car; I wanted to ask what happened but, she looked pretty angry. I stayed awake for most of the ride there but I fell asleep.

I was awakened by Marcus shoving my shoulder. "We're here," Marcus said. When I looked around it seemed like everyone was in a bad mood. John was still on edge about Pulse and Sential Service guessing mutants to fight mutants. Marcus was angry about something but, he hasn't said to me why. We got out at a church. The pastor immediately started to talk about how even Sential Services is coming after them. "How many refugees are there?" John asked when the man walked over to a shed blocked by a steel garbage container. It wasn't very smart in my opinion but, the mutants are safe, so it worked. The man answered John"A dozen fled here when the station in Perry got hit. Plus a few strays." The man then tried to push the box out of the way but, the box barely moved an inch. While trying to push the box he said"I just have to hide them in here during services." John let the man try but then he stepped up and pushed the box like it was a tin can. Once John moved the garbage bin the man unlocked the shed doors; inside were refugees some with bags some with nothing. One by one mutant walked out and headed to the cars to be loaded and taken to the mutant underground. I looked over and saw Marcus was with a little boy and was holding his teddy bear. I smiled at him, he will be a great father. When I looked over back at Clarise she found a little girl who was holding a wooden ladder. Clarise and I walked over to her. Clarise was the first to speak "Hey. You okay?" The girl looked up started a little then looked down again. "It's ok. We are here to help not harm you." I said giving a warm smile. Calrise reached her hand out saying "Come on. I got you." The little girl moved away from the ladder and headed with Clarise.

When I looked back at the cars I saw John was talking to some blond girl. When the blond girl was done talking John looked at a weak-looking woman. John went close to close. "Hold on," I said walking towards them, but it was too late. John grabbed her wrists and that was when he was kicked against the garbage box, making a big dent in it. I barely was able to move before I was hit by a car, except it wasn't a car it was the woman. I fell to the ground with a big thud. When I lifted my head up she punched the blond girl and within seconds was throwing her across a car hood. I heard a boy scream and that is when I got up. I was walking when John tried to punch her, she blocked every single one. She even slammed him on the ground in seconds. She was too fast to get hit. I ran behind a car and that is when I saw a boy holding his elbow and looked in pain. I looked over to see Marcus was going to use his powers. He shot two light beams and that is when I used my powers to make a red misted ball around her. It was holding her but, she was getting through. "I can't hold her long!" I yelled. I was struggling to keep her in one spot and was losing it. John then yelled at Clarise, "Can you get me above her?" Clarise nodded yelled go and started to make a portal. John went through, John then appeared above the woman, falling down on her. I stopped my powers and rested my hands on my knees. I let out a breath and Clarise came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "You alright?" I nodded and lifted up giving her a strained smile. When I looked at the woman again, she looked tired and exhausted. We put her in the back of the cars and I used my telepathic ability to make sure she wouldn't wake up in the car. On the way back everyone was on edge and it was all silent. All different emotions could be felt in the car.

When we got back home John and Marcus carried the mutant girl into a cage. I didn't like the idea of putting her in a cage but I didn't object. I used my powers again to wake her up slowing trying not to freak her out. When she fully woke up Lorna told me to go help other refugees and get them settled in. I wanted to help them but I don't think she is going to tell us anything. I walked into storage and got a crate with some food to give out. When giving out food, I saw Reed was giving hugs. I read his mind and saw that he asked John to go see his father. Turns out his father worked at Trask; Reed just keeps giving us reasons not to like him. I snapped out and got back to giving food out. When I walked back to storage to put the crate back, I walked upstairs and saw the boy holding his elbow sitting down on the bed next to Lauren, and Catlin was kneeled down and Andy was watching. I pumped my elbow at Andy. He looked over. I smiled and said "Hi" he looked a little sad. "Hey, what's wrong," I asked worriedly. "Nothing," Andy said giving a smile. "Are you hurt?" Andy asked, right when a muffled scream was heard. Ow, I had a few broken bones and I always hated that and of course, it wasn't done by someone like Catlin. Catlin then spoke "All right. There you go. All done. Better?" Catlin was even able to make him smile for a little. That is when she left to take care of the blond girl. Leaving the boy with Lauren and Andy. I walked past the blond and Catlin and Tried just a little to read her mind. I got a weird feeling about her but when I read her mind I didn't get anything. Her head was blank? That wasn't normal. I kept walking towards the cage since there wasn't much for me to do. I walked over to Sage. "Anything yet?" I asked Sage shook her head no. We both looked over and saw Lorna was with Sonya saying "Just smoke her. Get whatever memories you can." Sonya looked uncertain. "I really don't think this is gonna work." Lorna responded with "One way to find out." Lorna was not going to take no as an answer. When Sonya tried to use her powers the woman ran to the other end of the cage. We couldn't figure out how to make the woman talk. Lorna was getting angrier. Lorna used her powers to lift up knives and pointed at the woman. "Yeah, so you're fast, but you don't have eyes in the back of your head. You gonna talk to us?" I looked at her wide-eyed. "Lorna" I was going to say more but Marcus cut me off. "Lorna gave Marcus a glance and looked back at the woman saying "Just letting her know we're serious." Marcus got between Sonya and Lorna and said "You think she's gonna talk to you if you stab her? Put the knives down." I want to say something, but this isn't just about the woman, this has to be about something else. I regained focus when I heard Lorna say "...for your cartel friends? What, it's okay when you do it for Carmen, - but it's not okay for us?" I looked over and saw Marcus was shutting down and getting tired of explaining. I knew Marcus was in a cartel, he never told me the specifics and that he barely made it out. "Can I say something here," I said, that caught all of them off guard. "Look it may have been wrong to go to the cartel but without the information he got, that would have been you." I said in a stern tone, pointing at the woman. I don't think Lorna cared because she just walked away. Marcus gave me a small glare and looked away. I looked at Sonya, she just shrugged her shoulders. I walked upstairs just to clear my head.

I was walking when I felt someone to my left. "Hi" I expected it to be Andy but it was Lauren. "Hi," I said giving a smile. "You ok." Lauren asked. "yeah," I said giving another smile. Lauren didn't look satisfied. "Is it about the woman in the cage?" I looked at her a laughed "That obvious?" Lauren laughed a little "Yeah." I looked back up. "It's just that she is too fast for Sonya and we don't want to hurt her so, it's just so complicated," I said. That was when Marcus with Lorna came over and said "where's your mom?" It seemed as though a lightbulb was going off in his head. Lauren pointed to Catlin who was on the back wall helping others. Marcus and Lorna walked quickly over to her. Lauren and I looked at each other, gave a shrug, and followed. Marcus went up to Catlin who was helping tend a wound with the help of Andy. Marcus finally explained while we all followed him towards the woman in the cage. Catlin was very doubtful if the woman was on drugs since we couldn't get close to her. Catlin asked Marcus "Have you ever seen a mutant on Kick?" Andy asked another question "Um, what's Kick?" To my surprise, Lauren answered the question but quickly gave an explanation, how she read it in a book. "It is basically a drug for mutant abilities, it can make someone stronger or in our case; faster," I said adding on to Lauren. I guess I can thank my father, for one thing, he didn't take it but, I knew he used to deal with it as a side thing. Marcus even added on to me saying "Yeah, and it gets you hooked before you even know what hit you." Catlin's eyes-widened. "Well, if that's the case, we might be able to treat her." Lorna didn't like the word "treat her" and said it in a sarcastic tone. Wait a second. We're treating her? Why don't we just bring her a fruit basket while we're at it?" Catlin shot back with "If we treat her, she might be willing to cooperate." I looked between Lorna and Catlin, this isn't going to end well. Lorna fought back and said, "Yeah, or she might just  
get stronger and try to kill us all again." Marcus made a mistake and chimed in saying "Can you just listen for one second?" Here we go, another fight, just what we need, I thought. Yet the yelling stopped and I saw that Catlin stopped their bickering and we were back in focus. After Catlin's little speech the next question to be answered was "how the hell do we restrain someone we can't touch.

Marcus first thought was for me to push her against the railings, "I barely could hold her in still back there, now you want me to hold her still and push her against metal bars?" I said questioning his confidence towards me. We then all got back to thinking. Lauren and Andy went off somewhere I guess to think of things more independently. They came back a few minutes later. Lauren said looking at Catlin "Mom, you said she needs to be restrained, right? We can restrain her." We all looked up at the two. Andy spoke next "Yeah, if I can push her against the bars, she can hold her back with a shield, and you can give her the sleep juice or whatever." I gave a quiet smile laughed and it seemed that everyone was ok with that plan; no one else had an idea. Surprisingly Catlin didn't reject this idea and actually was for it. Lorna, Marcus, and I all got ready to fight just in case the plan didn't work. Andy closed his eyes; opened them; put his arms up and the woman was forced against the bars, Lauren then used her shield to keep the woman in one spot. Catlin hurried up to put the syringe in the woman's neck and the woman felt right to sleep; no struggle, just fell to the floor. She again didn't look harmless, she looked like a woman that was too tired, too exhausted.

While she was asleep we lifted her on a metal table and Lorna made some restraints while Marcus welded the bars to the table. After the bars were welded Lorna tightened them a little bit more. Lauren saw how small she was and Andy asked if she was ok. Catlin didn't know how to answer that question but said "She's used to massive doses of this drug they're giving her. That'll help, but I don't know for how long. I think she's dying." Marcus got more anxious and said, "Well, if that's true, she's got no reason to give us anything." Catlin gave hope by saying how a drug lord was being at a hospital and just before he died he told the cops everything just to get it off his chest. Catlin another syringe in the woman's arm. Catlin didn't know how long until she would wake up so we weren't around to help any others. I was downstairs staying close by just in case the woman woke up. I was walking around seeing a lot of new faces when I felt the building shake. I hired upstairs but, by the time I was up the rumbling stopped. I got up and saw that a big guy was backing away from Andy who was standing in front of Lauren. "Everything ok, her?" I asked them. The big guy answered with a stutter "We're cool here." he walked off looking over his shoulder. I looked back at Andy and Lauren and gave a thumbs up. I walked down again, to join Lorna, Marcus, and Catlin. Sage walked out of the office and was holding a paper. "I found something on the hard drives we got in Baton Rouge. I might know who she is... or was." I looked over Lorna's shoulder. "Okay, so Miss Vicious is named Chloe?" I looked back at Chloe, who was still asleep, it was nice to finally have a name to call her. I looked back at Sage "She used to live in a trailer park outside of Jasper. Her kid got sick, and the pediatrician wouldn't treat mutants. She destroyed the doctor's office, got busted by Sentinel Services." Just for wanting her kid to feel better, and all she got was torture and pain. Suddenly Chloe woke up and was tugging on the restraints. We all gathered around her. "Chloe? Chloe, can you hear me? Chloe, I-I need you to listen to me. We-we need to..." Catlin was cut off by Marcus who held her back and said "It's not safe." Catlin was on point with words today and said We're not gonna get through to her if we treat her like an animal." Catlin walked to Chloe and kneeled down so Chloe can see her and hear her. "Chloe, we know you were arrested by the Sentinel Services. What did they do to you?" Chloe was trying to speak but was just mouthing words. Catlin tried to talk to her to treasure her but she couldn't talk. "I think she wants to communicate, but I don't, I don't think she can talk." "Maybe she doesn't have to she can just think," I said walking towards Chloe. Marcus put his hand on my waist. "Marcus, I can do this," I said angrily. Why was he holding me back? "We don't have time for this," Catlin said angrily. I tried to move again but Marcus still held me back. "The telepath. Esme, she read her mind before. Maybe-maybe she could do it again." I stopped fighting once Catlin walked off. So the blond-haired girl was an empath, then how come I can't read her. I read Catlin say "So, you think you can do this?" Esme, I guess said "Maybe" Catlin then told Esme "You understand what we're fighting for, right?" Esme was quick to respond" Sentinel Services have my family. I'm here to fight." Esme went to Chloe's right and Catlin went to Chloe's left. Catlin first explained what Esme was going to do, trying to ease Chloe's fear. Marcus asked once Esme's eyes turned blue for a minute. "What are you getting?" Esme was silent for a few seconds then responded "Need. And pain. Oh, God, it's... awful." Chloe was still trying to talk, it looked as though Chloe was in pain just trying to talk. "You don't have to talk. Just think." Chloe's eyes fluttered close and didn't look like she was in pain. Marcus and Lorna both asked similar questions after nothing from Esme for a minute. Esme said, "She wants you to know they killed her husband and took her daughter." Esme spoke more of what Chloe was showing "She gave me a vision of it. I can see it." Esme was silent once again, spoke again a minute later. "It's a building. Some kind of lab. North of here." Lorna looked frustrated and asked worriedly "Well, can you find it?" Esme responded with a think-so. I don't think Esme got an answer because when Catlin was telling Chloe we would find those who did this to her. Chloe let out a breath and she was still. I put my plan on her ankle just to confirm what I knew was true. "She is gone." I said sadly looking up at all of them. Marcus brought Lorna into a side hug. Lorna looked at me to see if I wanted to join. I looked at Catlin, she looked at Chloe exhausted and hopeless. I walked up to Catlin and rubbed her back. "You did what you could." I said. Catlin looked at me and just walked away sadly. I then walked over to Lorna and Marcus, we hugged tight to each other more than ever.

The rest of the day was gloomy and seemed to move slowly. That night I stayed in my room, I didn't draw. I didn't feel like it. I went down to get dinner but barely poked at it. I just was in my bed, thinking. I eventually went to bed, hoping somehow tomorrow would be better.


	12. Who Are They?

When we got back. I jogged inside hoping to see Andy, but my intuition was right, no one was there. Andy had been captured. I felt my fear rise, I took a deep breath and was determined to get them back. I can now see why Esme was so frantic. When everyone else entered we went start upstairs to do a meeting. As soon as we all got to the meeting everyone went to each other. 

"Okay, well, I say we go in now since everyone's still in holding. I mean, Reed and I were locked up in there together. We know the whole layout." Lorna explained. " Reed yelled "You want to hit Sentinel Services... Are you crazy?" Lorna had to couch him first, I was saying "Don't.." I was caught off by Lorna, "Don't call me crazy." Marcus stepped in saying "Okay, everyone takes it easy." I scoffed at Marcus. "Be calm, we literally have family trapped," I said. "She wants to launch an attack on the heels of what we just went through, with no way in. Which part of that doesn't sound crazy to you?" Reed said to Marcus. Lorna spoke up against Reed "Okay, do I have to remind you that it's not just our people that are in there? They have your kids, too." Lorna was now frustrated. Catlin yelled at Catlin "We saw men with guns cart away our kids while they cried for our help, so, no, you sure as hell don't. I'm not agreeing on a plan that puts them in more danger." Suddenly was a sound of wood cracking and hitting the floor. We all looked at John who yelled "That's enough!" John looked up and said angrily, "There is no more "yours" or "ours." Andy and Lauren... Sonya and Clarice. They're all our people now." Reed said looking at John "Turning their jail cells into a shooting gallery hurts everyone." Lorna rolled her eyes, looked at Reed, and said "Maybe. But it's just a matter of time before Campbell gets his hands on them and turns them into Hounds. If that happens, this place is finished." Lorna was now yelling again. "If we go in now we would have to deal with double, maybe tribble security, we need to figure something out, with fewer bodies," I said looking at Lorna. Lorna looked worried, looking down Lorna said "It might already be finished." Reed looked at Lorna saying "There are people we can talk to." I rolled my eyes. I looked down t my feet. I blocked everyone's yelling and started thinking of ways to get them in. Everything I thought of would end with many people from both sides. While thinking I realized something. No matter what, the cycle of fear would just keep going. We do something, media shows it as a terrorist group, adults tell kids to fear us, they teach their kids to fear us, and repeat, it just will keep going. We needed a peaceful way to show we are not hurting others, but how, there was no peaceful way of doing this. I stopped zoning out and I heard Marcus say "Look, guys! The enemy is not in this room. We're all in this together. And we should set up some scouts at Sentinel Services and Trask. Maybe they can get eyes on our people." I looked at John who was nodding "Marcos is right... We can send out Sage and Shatter. And also check in with our police contacts. We are gonna fight to get everyone home. But we need to remember, we're on the same side." Everyone finally stopped yelling and left the meeting. I went back to the roof. It was silent to silent. I sat at the edge and I felt tears coming. I didn't hold them back this time. I sobbed, I couldn't lose this place, I couldn't lose Andy. I just sat on the edge crying for a while.

I stopped crying. Crying wasn't going to help anyone, I suck in my shaking breath; walked back inside. I wiped the tears and put my head up. They were going to be saved today. When I was walking downstairs to the main level, I saw Esme, Marcus, and Lorna looking frustrated. "What's going on?" I asked Esme looked worried "The Struckers. I, um... Okay, well, you know how before, they were talking about wanting to talk to someone, like a judge or a lawyer? And I made it clear that was a bad idea. Well, I don't think they were convinced. I try not to read people's minds without their permission. I know people get nervous around telepaths, but sometimes when people's feelings are so strong..." Esme was talking too much, not getting to the point, she was not who she said she was and I just can't figure out what she is planing. Marcus was fed up about her rumbling about things, not important "Did you feel something from them?" Marcus asked. Esme answered hesitantly "Okay, I... I think they may have gone to talk to Agent Turner." We all looked frightened. I and Lorna yelled "What!" Marcus was no yelling "They went to a Sentinel Service officer?" Esme looked frantic and said"I know. I-I mean, I wasn't sure, but then I saw that they were gone, and I thought I should tell someone." Lorna and I both looked up groaning. I cupped my face. I realized something. "Ok, hear me out, what if it works whatever they are thinking maybe they are giving us a chance to get them out, with less violence," I said looking at Marcus, Lorna, and Esme.

We all walked upstairs to John to inform him about the Struckers. After we filled him in he asked "The Struckers didn't say anything. They just left?" We looked at Esme for that answer, since she "felt it" Marcus spoke though saying "Yeah, we checked the whole building. They took one of the cars. They're gone." Esme spoke finally and said "They had some idea about convincing Agent Turner to get everyone out of the lab as if a lifetime spent behind bars is somehow better. They just don't get it. They're humans. Even if they succeed, and he moves them to a mutant detention center tonight, they're gone." I hated how she used the excuse that they are human they don't understand. Yes. they are human but, they know what happens when they tried asking for help, it doesn't end well. I just hope somehow their plan works. John's eyes lit up "Wait. If we really think that there's a chance, even a small one, that Agent Turner will move the prisoners tonight... We might be able to rescue them." I smiled, thank you, at least John sees how the plan could work. Lorna rested her hands on the table and said "That's still a big risk." Marcus added, "I mean, the last time we hit them, they came back at us hard." Lorna looked annoyed saying "All the more reason to hit back." "Do you really think the Struckers can pull this off?" John asked Esme. Esme unexpectedly said "It's possible. Reed was a lawyer. I mean, he was one of them." Lorna leaned of the table and said "We need a plan, though." Marcus then said "Shatter's still scouting at Trask. He needs to know what might be coming." We then started going over plans.

I went back to my lege and just looked out. Trying again to think of something. After thinking for too long and coming up with nothing useful. I walked towards the office to see if the others have thought of something. When I walked in a group was gathered. We all pitched ideas and none sounded great. While we were all thinking as a group I looked over at a window. "Holy shit it was dark out, damn." I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by John yelling. "Hey! I just got word from Shatter. Sentinel Services is at Trask with a large transport vehicle." "The Struckers did it," said Esme. I let out a grateful laugh. "I'll be damned," said Lorna. Marcus then said "All right. We don't have a lot of time. When they're moving, we're gonna be ready here and here." Pointing at the map. I guess they thought of something. Lorna looked over Marcus's shoulder saying "yeah, we surround them on the road, free the prisoners, and hightail it south to the interstate." Marcus added on saying "And we're gonna have one or two minutes, tops. The guards coming from that lab are gonna be coming at us fast. They might have hounds." John looked nervous at the little time we had to get in, get out. "I am going, I will help with the guards if needed," I said looking at them. Esme then spoke. "Send me in. If someone can get me close enough, I can scout security, read one of the guards. See what I can find out." I looked at her nodding. John hesitated a little and said "Okay. Let's do it."

We drove where the bus would stop. We had to pull off the main road and to get to the bus we had to cross the road and go through a forest, it was a risk; I was willing to do it though. We heard leaves rustling. It was Shatter. Marcus asked "Hey, what do you see? " Shatter looked at Marcus and said" Two Sentinel Services SUVs, two sedans, and a transport vehicle. And they all rolled in pretty hot." John walked past Shatter and kneeled to hear what was happening. After a second of silence from John, he said "They just left the building. They're gonna be at the gate soon." Lorna then asked, "Are they all there?" John shook his head a little saying "It's hard to be sure. It's a group." Marcus then spoke with confidence "All right, we go in now, find out what we can from the guard at the booth." he looked at Esme. Esme and Marcus went into the forest, disappearing. All we could do now was wait.

I started to pace back and forth. Suddenly I heard a gun. I was going to sprint but Lorna held me back. "Hang on," Lorna said to me. One, two, three, dozens of shots we heard. Suddenly it stopped all the shots stopped. We heard someone running, it was Marcus, he looked frightened. Lorna loosened her grip. I slipped out her arms. I rang to the fence. When I reached the clearing I say many men died. I also saw three Esmes'. "What," I thought. I looked past them and saw mutants with no collar all looking at them. I just stood there, the men were all dead. The three of them then said at the same time "Time to go, boys and girls. The fun's just starting."


	13. Their Leaving?

I stood looking around at all the dead men. After processing the death a little, I looked past the three girls. "Guys, come on," I said making the whole group follow me back to Lorna, Marcus, and, John. We met up, we ran to the cars and drove fast away from the vehicle. I looked back at everyone to just see them again. I looked at our car, I didn't see Sonya, maybe she was in the other car. When we got back home, we all relaxed a little. I got out and opened the door for the other mutants to get out. I looked at Lauren, Andy, and Clarice; they looked defeated. I looked back at the other car. John and Shatter were also looking for Sonya. Where... I looked back at Lauren who finally looked at me, and mouthed "I'm sorry." I looked back around, Sonya was gone.

I looked back to find Lorna but, she was already at my side with Marcus. We all held each other, I could feel the tears of them both. Lorna let go and said, "she deserves a funeral." Both Marcus and I nodded in agreement.

The word went fast that Sonya has passed and we are holding a funeral for her. The mutant Underground was silent, no whispers, no distant chatter, it was dead silent. I went to my room, I put black jeans on with a flowy reddish pinkish top with a black jacket. I wore red to represent Sonya in some way. I brushed my hair letting it flow down to my chest. I walked back to the entrance and stood by Lorna.

We all held some flowers to put down on a table for Sonya. I walked on Lorna's left while Marcus was on Lorna's right. We walked till there was a clearing with only a homemade table made out of sticks.

Lorna went to the front of the clearing. Marcus and I stood to the side to let Lorna speak. Lorna spoke softly once everyone was at the clearing. "Everything Dreamer did, she did for everyone here, up until the very end. She could've disguised herself as a human forever, but she chose... to live here with us, her true family." Everyone was silent and just listened. Some put their flowers down on the table. After Lorna and some silence, Marcus spoke "It's days like today that remind us we're up against people that don't think of us as human. And they will point to our differences. But the simple fact is this: We love like they do. We die like they do. We grieve like they do. We share that today. Sonya will not be forgotten. And I promise... we will find justice for her." After Marcus was done, one by one we put the flowers on the crate. A few tears fell down when I put my flowers on. I walked back to Marcus. He looked at Lorna and comforted her. Lorna saw that I was alone and reached out her arm. I walked into her arms with tears falling. We stayed like that for a while. I broke the hug first to give them some alone time. I walked slowly back and just looked at the ground. Once I was close I wiped the dried tears off.

When I walked inside, it was still silent but, some little chatter. I was walking back to my room when I heard Reed say "Going to Mexico isn't running away. There are refugees that need help there, too. Maybe more than here." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Right, when things were getting rough is when they decided to leave. Wow. I walked angrily past their door and went back to my window ledge. I just sat down when Shatter came running in saying "Everybody! Everybody, listen up! We got incoming. Marcos, they're coming. They got past the perimeter guards." I ran to the railing. Marcus asked, "Who did?" Suddenly the triblets were inside. I groaned, putting my head to the railing. Catlin asked the second question of interest "What are they doing here?" Marcus then asked them "What the hell do you want?" The triplet on the right said, "Calm down." The one on the left said, "There's no need to get excited." Then the one in the middle said "We're just here to talk." John stepped into the guessing game and said"Talk about what?" The three of them said at once "We need your help.". I rolled my eyes, first, they killed a dozen men with no regret now they want our help, wow.

They walked down to the part of the stairs that split left and right. The middle triplet said, "We'll get right to the point. We're here about the Hound program." The right triplet said, "It's still going on." The triplet on the left added, " It's looking to expand, in fact." Then the middle triplet spoke again "We want your help to stop it." Marcus and many others looked shocked. "What? No, you came in here and lied to us." Marcus scoffed then spoke again "What, now you want our help?" The middle triplet turned around rolling her eyes and walked toward Reed."You used us so you could slaughter those agents at the lab." Reed spoke to the triplets. The one that walked down had to Esme since she said, "We did what we had to do. I saved your children. Did I mislead you? Yes, so you would do what had to be done." Esme then walked over to Marcus and said "And as for your plan to ask the Sentinel Services to give up nicely, that would have ended with as many corpses. But they would've been yours." Lorna spoke behind Marcus "Why do you need us?" Clarice added to Lorna "Yeah, I saw you three controlling people's minds. You can handle this on your own." "They know what we look like. And we can't take on Sentinel Services by ourselves. But we have to act now. Make no mistake, the humans will come for us all. We have information about Campbell's plans, resources to share." said Esme. The triplet on the left said, "Meanwhile, you have..." The right triple finished the second's sentence saying "muscle."

Imedetly chatter from both sides of the discussion erupted. Catlin looked behind her and said angrily "Hang on. Are we seriously considering this?" Marcus looked at Catlin and said "No, we're not. We're not gonna listen to this anymore." Catlin was going to say something back but John interrupted saying "Enough. We're not debating this, not here, not now. We heard what you had to say. Now you need to leave." The right triplet said "Think it over. Don't take too long." looking at John. Esme then said walking away " We'll be back." The three of them walked away leaving everyone on their guard.

I walked back to my ledge and went to drawing the wolf. I know I didn't want to help them, but drawing put everyone's yelling quieter. To my surprise, the wolf was mostly done just needed details. I looked at the wolf and it reminded me of Andy for some reason, if he was truly leaving for Mexico I wanted to leave him with something at least. I was interrupted by my drawing when I heard Marcus say "Well, for what it is worth, this mutant wants you here." from the Struckers room. I walked to the doorway of the Struckers room. 'Don't try to change their mind on leaving, their dead set on it." I said giving Reed and Catlin a glare. I left giving a disapproving smile and went back to my ledge to draw.

Once I saw that Reed and Catlin were coming back to get more boxes without Andy, I ripped my wolf drawing out of my sketchbook and ran outside. I ran until I saw the car they were taking to the Fairburn station. I knocked on Andy's window, he looked mad. He looked up at me and I gave a sad smile. He opened the door and I instantly hugged him. He held me back lightly. "I don't blame you for Sonya," I said on his shoulder. He let me go with a smile. I stepped back and looked at him. I then snapped out of it and said "Um... I have this to give to you" I showed him the drawing of the wolf. He looked surprised and impressed. "Um... thanks I love it," Andy said. I smiled and gave him another little hug. I walked to Marcus who was giving Reed a box of supplies. Reed gave Marcus a handshake, said their farewells, and they were gone.

It was soon getting dark and people were getting ready for bed. I went to my room. I sat on my window ledge looking out just admiring the sky. I got tired and laid in bed. I immediately fell to sleep.

Waking up this morning I felt refreshed but, once I walked out of my room, sadness hit me, Andy was gone. I went back into my room and just sat at my window ledge. My daydreaming was caught off by a huge bang. I ran to my door, to see what happened. Nothing on the top floor looked damaged. I looked downstairs leaning over the railing. I saw that the safe door was shut. I looked at the stairs and saw Marcus and Lorna talking. "Lorna must have shut the safe door, damn," I thought. I gave a silent clap at Lorna, she looked up and laughed at me. I was walking back to my room when I saw the room the Struckers slept in was empty. It was like they never were there. I walked in slowly and sat where Andy slept. I just looked around, tears started to form. "No more crying, they left, they moved on, you need to live your life." I thought to myself. I walked out of the room and headed down to the storage room to get food. When I went in I heard Marcus say in the room attached to the storage room say "Now, we need to take out the Hound program, and we will, Lorna. But we have to do it our way." I didn't butt in this time, I agreed with Marcus.

Sage came in and said "Hey. Listen up. I just got word over the police radio. Something big is about to go down." I stepped into the storage office, to be in view with everyone. John concerning asked, "Where?" Sage then looked at us worried "Fairburn station." We all hurried into a car.

Lorna drove as quickly as she could to Fairburn station. While on the way Reed called John. "Reed. We're on our way, less than five minutes out. What's going on?" Luckily reed was on speaker so we could all hear them. "We're hiding out at the south end of the building, but we can't get to an exit." I could hear the panic through the phone. John asked, "How many people are with you?" Reed hesitated and answered "Uh, just us and Wes. Uh, most of the refugees have already surrendered. Uh, Andy's hurt." My ears perked up. I scooted more up to the phone. I asked through the phone "How bad?" Reed answered "He's unconscious, but Cait is afraid to move him. Wes has put up a mirage to hide us. I don't think he can hold on forever." John got more aggressive and said "All right, we're almost there. Just hold on. We'll portal in, get you out of there." John hanged up. Everyone was now stressed and was getting ready for what was bout to come.

Lorna parked the car on the side of the building out of sight. We got out and John listened to what was happening. " Sentinel Services is setting up around the building. Can you get us in?" John asked Clarice. Clarice walked a little to the right and said "Yeah, I think so." Suddenly a sound crashing sound was made. " What the hell was that?" asked Lorna. Marcus said, "I'm pretty sure we're gonna find out." We all walked behind Clarice while she made a portal.

Clarice's portal made us go to the stairs leading up. John yelled, "Come on." We all followed John trying to avoid the walls being torn apart behind us. We finally reached the Struckers. Andy and Wes were on the floor. They didn't look well. Lauren was holding up a shield the best she could. Reed and I lifted Andy and we all ran. We were running when a big explosion hit Marcus and Lorna. I wanted to help but, I had Andy.

We got out of the building and were walking down a dirt path. Catlin was now holding Andy alone, Lauren held Wes, the rest of us was on the lookout. Suddenly many Sential Service men walked in front of us. We all stopped moving. Lorna moved up to Marcus who was bleeding at the check. "We have to get out of here," Lorna said to Marcus. "Yeah. We can't take on those Hounds." Marcus said. "I could I say raising my hand. "No," Marcus, Lorna, and John said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, "I could" I whispered. "We'll never make it if they see us," Marcus said. John listened and spoke "Ugh, they're all through the woods. The car's blown. They'll be on us soon." Suddenly Andy woke up and was walking right. He wasn't making sense. I tried to read his mind but, I was blocked. "Someone is in his mind, he is being controlled to walk," I said Everyone just followed Andy until he leads us to a road. On the road was two black van and the triplets were standing. Two guards were on the ground holding their heads. "Let's go." The three of them said at once. Reed looked at the officers "What are you doing to them?" The left triplet responded, "We're just giving them something to think about." All three of them then said, "I know you're squeamish about killing." "More agents coming this way. Too many for us to handle." John said looking at us. "Well, then, I guess you better get in." The three said again all together. They were just creepy. I used a little strength to make two red mist stings go into their head. Their eyes went just a little red, then they looked calm, relaxed. We all entered the cars. The twins drive us back home. Andy had a gash on his head that was bleeding. I healed the gash on the way home.

When we got back, we carried Andy and Wes upstairs on a bed to rest and be looked at by Catlin. Andy only had a concussion and Wes just was exhausted from uses his powers. I went to storage to get ice for Andy. When I came back, I handed Reed the ice but Reed walked away. I guess I would do it. I could tell Andy was now awake and was trying to sleep. "Hey" I whispered kneeling beside him. He sat up a little. "You know, you should stop hurting yourselves so much, it's very stressful," I said with a laugh. Andy laughed but then rubbed his head. I put ice on his cut. "Sorry," I said. "For what," asked Andy. "Making you laugh that probably helping your concussion," I said giving a smile. "Right," Andy said. Andy laid down facing me. I was about to go, so he could sleep, but I felt a hand on my wrist. "Can you stay here?" asked Andy. I was caught surprised by his shown affection. "Sure, let me get my sketchbook though," I said looking at him softly.

I went to get my sketchbook quicker than ever. My heart was pounding with excitement. "Why was I excited?" I asked myself. Before returned to Andy I took a deep breath. I walked back and sat between Andy and Wes. I put my back on the wall and started drawing. When I looked back up I saw Lauren was smirking and I just chuckled. I looked back at Andy who was in a deep sleep. One of his arms was hanging down, barely touching my left knee.


	14. Why Would You Leave Me, I Needed You

I woke up calmly. I didn't recognize my surroundings for a little until I lifted up my head. I fell asleep right on Andy's bed. He had moved his head just a little closer though. I rubbed my eyes and quietly went to my room to get dressed. I looked in the mirror. I didn't feel tired anymore or gloomy, I felt happy. I walked out of my room quietly and headed downstairs toward the office.

When I turned the corner I saw Clarise, Kohn, Lorna, and Marcus talking to the triples. I walked more to the right of them and walked next to Marcus. I gave him a happy smile and Lorna. They both gave me a questionable expression, which I just mouthed "what" to. Marcus refocused on Esme and said "I just want to make something clear. We're working with you on this because the Hound program is a threat to all of us. But if any of you think that being here means..." The middle triplet finished Marcus's sentence saying "We're friends now?" The triplet on the right said, "Oh, you made it clear we're not." Then the left triplet said, "We're just here to get a job done, same as you." John gave a little smirk and said "Marcos, they're right. Stay cool." Marcus was hesitant but nodded at John. What was John smirking about? "I don't see a move here. The Hounds are already out there. They're kicking our asses." The middle triplet answered Lorna "It's a secret program. We can kill it, but it has to happen soon. Our sources tell us Dr. Campbell is working his political connections to take it national." "Wait, national like the whole world?" I asked. John also asked, " what do you mean?" The middle triplet said looking at John "He's attending the Humanity Today Summit in Charlotte, tomorrow." Clarice had a discussed face and said " "Humanity Today"? Is that seriously what they call it?" The middle one hummed in agreement then said "I guess they thought it sounded better than "Kill the Muties." Every major anti-mutant figure will be there. Politicians, business leaders..." Then all in unison they said "Purifiers." John said "Security will be massive. All right? There's got to be a better..." John was interrupted by the middle triplet "We're out of time. This is our chance to grab Campbell and use him to smash the program." Clarise still with a discussed face said "So we're kidnappers now. I thought we're supposed to be the good guys." Lorna rolled her eyes while Marcus made a gesture that said "See!", but Marcus didn't say anything. I just laughed at Marcus's expression. "Let's not get so high and mighty. I don't suppose you've shared your criminal past with everyone here? Do they not know about your old friends?" The middle triplet said in the remark. Clarice's face went down, she shut down. Because we do. But the past is in the past. Right now, we have work to do." The middle triplet said continuing. We broke apart, I could tell Clarice was mad. I was going to comfort her but, John was already heading for her. "Huh, is that why he was smirking?" I thought. I brushed off the thought and went back upstairs. I looked at the bed Andy was sleeping at, but he wasn't there.

I walked back to the stairs, on the way thought I heard John was talking in the Strucker's room. Good to know they're still here. When I walked downstairs, I couldn't find Lauren or Andy. I walked in front of the stairs and saw they were talking in the safe. They didn't seem to be having a nice conversation. I was walking over to see if I could help but, Lauren stormed out. I looked at her and back and Andy. "Please don't ask?" He said. I tilted my head and gave a smile. He knows I am going to ask. Andy looked back at me. He was focused on a book. Andy with a book didn't think I would ever say that. "What are you reading?" I asked calmly. If he didn't want to talk about it, I wasn't going to make him. "It's about my aunt and uncle." I moved over to his right so I could see it. Their faces were on a wanted poster next to destroyed buildings. "oh" I said accidentally out loud. "what?" Andy said confused. "So... you know how one day you and Lauren were in the locker room upstairs, I felt the building was going to collapses, and well you and Lauren were looking at each other weirdly and I didn't want to read Lorna's thoughts, so I read your dad, and I see these two, in his memory," I said flipping thought Andys book and looked at him. I looked at the book and back at Andy. "It says they had the same power as you and Lauren," I said. Andy just nodded. "Wait is that what happens when you hold hands?" I asked pointing at the destroyed buildings. "Well, we think, we haven't really tied it, but yeah." Andy said. "wow," I said astonished. I looked through the safe doorway. Reed, Catlin, and Sage were at the office. "Do you know what's happening?" Andy asked. "I have no idea. I said truthfully. "Can't you just read my dad's mind?" Andy asked. I looked at Andy and chuckled. "I could but..." Andy smiled "but..." Andy practically changed it. I looked at Reed and just focused. "Something about your grandpa's research and see if anything could connect him with Cambell," I said to Andy. Andy just nodded. I smiled and left him to his reading.

I went back to see if I could find people I like, but it seemed everyone was gone. I looked for Lorna but, she was gone too. I didn't know what to do since everyone was cared for. Andy left with his family to go see their grandma. In my opinion, it was weird to have a family reunion now, but I can't force them not to go. I walked outside, since I was alone, why not test my abilities. I went into the forest till I saw a clearing. I first started with making the grown turn to grass. It was a little task but hard. It was refreshing that I could make something so beautiful. I made just a little patch green but I then made a flower. It was beautiful. I just looked at it and laughed.

I next started to try to make more things with my mind. I first started with a tire again just to warm up. Next, I made a metal pipe. I felt tired, I sat just for a little so I didn't feel like fainting. "I needed to get used to it." I thought. I wanted to try to make a wall but, that would make the ground rumble and have attention drawn here. I then thought of something with more destiny. I thought of a wooden bat. I felt it being made into my hand. The only problem was that it was really small. I just laughed, I know had a miny bat.

For a long time, I just made stuff from my mind. From teddy bears to bats, to knives. I had grown quite find of a dagger with red jewels on the handle. I didn't mean for the dagger to be so detailed but, every time I thought of a knife, I made a dagger with jewels.

I was just finishing up my training and heading back inside when a car pulled up. It was the Struckers. I smiled and went inside. Lauren got up to me. "What were you doing outside?" She asked curiously. " Practicing," I said smiling at Lauren. "What?" She asked. "I can make things with my mind I was just pushing myself to make more complicated things," I said. Our conversation got short when Andy stormed past us with Catlin looking to Lauren for help. Lauren rolled her eyes and mouthed "sorry". I giggled and let them talk.

Out of nowhere Shatter and Sage asked me to meet with Catlin and Reed. We met Catlin and Reed in front of the room. "I wish I could tell you more, but for now, all we know is what we've learned from the police reports," Sage said to us. "Did they get Campbell?" Catlin asked. Shatter disappointingly said, "No, he got away." Catlin said, "Well, keep us posted." Catlin and Reed went to talk to Lauren and Andy. I went back to drawing in my room ledge.

It was in my room when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said. The door opened, it was Andy. I smiled "What you doing here." Our conversation was cut off when we heard Shatter yell "Everybody, listen up! This is not a drill! We're evacuating right the hell now, so drop whatever you're doing and move!" I looked at Andy, he didn't have a clue either. I quickly grabbed my bag put my drawings in it and some clothes and head downstairs. Andy followed. When we reached Shatter he was talking to Catlin and Reed. "What's going on?" I asked concerned. "Sential services," Said Shatter. "Shit," I said and started getting the kids out. I went upstairs and yelled, "Everyone get downstairs, we are evacuating!" Everyone was getting out. Lauren went to Andy I joined their talk. Lauren was saying" We will do whatever we have to do to protect these people. That is our job." I nodded. "I know we want to fight them for real, but try not to cause death here ok," I said to both of them. Andy rolled his eyes, and Lauren nodded.

Suddenly people were running inside. Lauren, Andy, and I stood together in a group. We started barricading doors with concrete blocks."Everyone, listen to me." Reed yelled. Everyone stopped working and looked to Reed. "We're not gonna give up. We're gonna fight. And we're gonna get out of here today. Now, I might not have started out as one of you, but I am now. And I am telling you all, we have a chance if we work together." Catlin added to Reed "If you've been in combat training, we need you up here. Everyone else, help down in the vault with me. We don't have much time! Let's go!" Lauren and a bunch of others ran upstairs to fight. Each one of us had a window so we could fight but still be in the building.

The building was starting to shake but I kept my eyes on my window. Andy and Lauren were together, I was alone in my window. I took deep breathes, I felt my magic flow through me going to my hands. I let it sit in my hand till I needed to use it. I did the same with my left hand. I could feel my magic getting more energy, I didn't feel drained, I felt alive like I was just reborn. Reed had to give the other a little prep talk but I was ready. We all saw the Sential Service vehicle rolling up with hundreds of men behind it with shields. We all looked at each other. I just smiled, I was excited to use my powers. Reed behind us said "We all go at once. You ready?" We all nodded, waiting for Reed. Reed clocked a shotgun and aimed at the window. The men outside were getting close, still no go from Reed he was waiting for them to be close. The girl with water started to make water float. "Hold, hold." I could feel my power was strong and ready. The men were no advancing in.

" Now!" Reed yelled. I used my powers to take the shields and degrade them. The boy and girl flung the water hitting them making men fall. Two guards went to the falling men. One pointed a gun up towards Lauren and Andy. I used my power to make a shield at the same time Lauren did. It looked like her shields had red veins in them. I looked at her and smiled. The man shot at the shield but, the bullets never made it through. We kept going, making the men fall but, never causing too mush injures. With the men still huddled around the men on the ground guns pointing. I focused my attention on the guns. I used my powers to grab the guns. A red mist started to lift the guns. I smiled and raised the guns. "want to do the honors." I said to Lauren. She used her shield to push the men against the fence. I flicked my wrist and the guns broke just like the brick from training. They started to go back but we kept going. We kept fighting until they weren't in our view anymore. We all looked at each other and smiled. We worked well together. Before we could enjoy the small victory Reed said "Good job! Okay, stay sharp!" We all looked out our window and got ready to attack again.

We say another team heading our way. I stayed focused on my window. In the background, I read Catlin say, "Be careful. We're almost through." I didn't look back, I was focused on my window. Suddenly a big explosion happened. We were knocked off our feet. We got back up and I heard Lauren yell "The Hounds are back!" I looked at Reed he gave the shotgun to Catlin and Reed yelled "And same as before! Go!" We started again. Catlin focused on shooting shields. I focus on the guards in the back. Andy hit two guards on the left. I made a red ball and flicked my wrist. It sent to the men that Andy hit. The guards were going to get up but, their eyes turned red and just fell back down. I smiled "nighty night," I said. Suddenly they stopped blocking the hounds. Reed yelled, "Get down!" I kneeled. An explosion hit all of us. I fell and landed a few feet back. I got up slowly and looked around. I didn't get to stand, I was thrown back down again. I heard Reed yell "Everyone downstairs now! Come on!" We booked it down. I was the first one to get up and running. My thing was running. I felt another explosion I looked back Catlin and Lauren were on the ground getting up. "Come on, hurry!" I yelled. We all rang into the safe. "They're getting in!" Catlin yelled. Reed added, "The barrier's not gonna hold for long!" We looked back at the barrier it was rocking from the hounds. The big guys came out of a hole with a piece of wall and said "We're through!" There were a few cheers. My smile came back. Shatter motioned for us to go and said "Okay when you get out, go down the hill. Stay in the trees. If they see us, they'll know where we went." Many went through. I heard Lauren say "Mom, Dad. We can get everyone out." Catlin asked, " What are you talking about?" Lauren answered frantically "If we destroy the building after getting everyone out, then we can cover our tracks. Everyone will be safe.". They wanted to hold hands. Catlin was hesitant so was Reed but they agreed. Catlin and Reed gave hugs and agreed. Reed pushed me first and we were running out. Leaving Andy and Lauren in the safe.

I ran quickly heading into the forest. I stopped so Catlin and Reed could catch up. When we looked back a bright light was coming from the building. "Holy shit," I said out loud. Reed then said "Go, go, go. Go." We ran more into the forest. We made it to cars lined up. Once Andy and Lauren were in we drove off. We drove till it was dark.

We finally got to a car garage. It was silent. When I got out I saw Marcus, John, and Clarice. I ran and gave the three a huge hug. "Where is Lorna?" I asked. They all looked down and Marcus said "I don't know" I looked at him weirdly how did he not know where Lorna was. We all headed inside the garage. Some sat some stood around. I just stood with Lauren after hearing that Lorna was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to hear what Catlin was saying but, all I could feel was something horrible is going to happen.

John talking after everyone was situated. "We need to start thinking about the next steps. With the headquarters gone, a lot of people have nowhere to go." Marcus looked up from his feet and said "John, we know what we need to do. We need to rebuild." Clarice spoke after Marcus and said "Rebuild what? You heard Sage. The place disintegrated." Marcus said with certainty "Not about a building. It's about the network and the people in it." Sage butt in sadly saying the truth "Everything we have is gone. Restart from nothing? It's not possible." Shatter spoke, "Besides, anything that we build, they're just gonna smash it again." People started to argue. Catlin confidential said "No. That's not a reason to give up. That's a reason to fight harder." Fade looked at Catlin and said, "Listen, I get you trying to help, but you're not even a mutant." Reed defended Catlin saying "I am. And my children are. And the Underground saved our lives. If the Sentinel Services comes after another family, we owe it to them to be there." Sage spoke again "I'm sorry, but the fact is since your family came, half our stations have been destroyed." Catlin was now getting defensive. "You can't blame us for that. The Hound program was coming one way or another." More people were now arguing. "Okay. Hey!" yelled Marcus. Everyone went silent again. "The X-Men didn't do this 'cause they thought it would be easy. They knew it would be a struggle. They knew it would take sacrifice." Marcus said

"There's nothing noble about struggle, Marcos. And sacrifice is just a pretty name for losing." Lorna said out of nowhere. I was going to hug her but, a triplet was behind her. "No, she wouldn't." I thought. "Lorna, what are you doing?" Marcus asked softly. "I'm telling them the truth. The Mutant Underground is dying. That world where we don't have to hide that we've always talked about? I want to build that. For all of us. For my baby." Marcus was now standing and said "That baby is ours. And this is where your family is. Lorna, you know I will do anything for you, but... I can't help you do this." Marcus was started to break up. The triplet spoke "No one's asking for your help. The people we're here for... They know who they are." Marcus took a step and asked, "What the hell does that mean?" Suddenly Fade, Sage, the big guy that destroyed the wall went towards Lorna. I could feel my heartbreaking. Andy suddenly stood up. I stood up with him "Andy" I whispered he didn't hear it. Everyone in his family tried to stop him but he used his power to get away and stood behind Lorna.

They all started to walk away. I felt my heart racing. It wasn't a panic attack this was much worse. I felt anger, sadness, confusion all of it. It was too much. I felt my knees were going to break. I stumbled backward. I held the next wall. I just leaned on it to walk. I kept stumbling till I found a door. I was going to open it when I heard people calling my name from the inside. I looked out and saw familiarity, trees. Once I saw Lauren I ran into the forest. I got in pretty far and I let out a heart-wrenching scream. Screamed louder than ever before. I felt power being realized from me. I just fell on my knees. I couldn't get up. I couldn't see. I only felt pain. It felt as though my heart had been stapped a thousand times. I let out a loud sob. I felt arms around me but, I didn't know from who. I didn't stop sobbing. My body was shaking. I spoke between breath, "I...... let.... him.....in!" I yelled in sobs. I let out another scream. No power was realized it was just a scream. "What did I do wrong?" I asked myself. "Why did everyone leave when I needed them so much?" "Why... Why...Why!"

I will be making a second book following season two of The Gifted. I want to thank everyone for being so kind and patient. I don't know when the second book with come out, so please stay tuned. Thank You. :)


End file.
